Welcome Home
by EricaJamesDiggory
Summary: Bella Swan is 16 and an orphan learning about freedom. Edward likes to play around. Bella has an older brother she doesn't know. Edward doesn't think he has a heart. Can Bella and Edward find who they are? Or will Edwards secret tear them apart?
1. Freedom

**A/N This is my first story i hope you enjoy it. I do intend to make it rated R, but who knows really, this could go in a whole new direction. I also hope to make the chapters longer, I just didn't want to drag this one out.  
>Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight. <strong>

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am an orphan. My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was just a baby, my older brother and I survived. That reminds me, I have an older brother, but I don't know his name. We were separated shortly after that and I haven't seen him since, I do know that he's two years older than me and I think his name begins with an 'E'. I have a picture of us, the whole family, taken just a few months before they died; it's all I have left. I have gone from foster homes and group homes my whole life, I don't know what it's like to be a normal kid, to live a normal life with a normal family. It's the life I would have had with my parents Charlie and Renee, and my brother, 'E'.

When my parents died they left me a nice sum of money from their life insurance policy that allows me to finally be free. As of my sixteenth birthday, yesterday, I am emancipated. I have worked for years for this, always being responsible and calm; I studied so hard I even skipped a grade, all for this moment. With me I'm bringing a few of my parent's things, a couple of my dad's flannel shirts and my mom's copy of Pride and Prejudice, my most cherished book.

A few other things you should know about me I am five foot four, with brown eyes, brown hair, and a fair complexion. Most importantly though I'm clumsy, I trip over rocks that aren't there, and walk into invisible walls, it's kind of pathetic to be honest. Other than being clumsy the smell of blood makes me queasy, a little I can handle, but if I cut myself I practically pass out. The smell takes me back to the crash, I don't remember visuals, but it triggers audio memories, screams and cries. Needless to say I'm very careful when wielding a knife.

English is my favorite subject; reading takes me to a new world I could be Elizabeth sparring with Mr. Darcy, Alice falling down a rabbit hole, or Catherine pining over Heathcliffe. I can be anyone living in any fantasy, in a place I actually belong.

The one thing I already regret about moving is leaving the sun with me when I go. When I was first put in foster care I was taken to Ohio, I was there until I was twelve (Go Bucks!), but I spent the last four years in Phoenix. I've never been a shorts and tank tops kind of person, and I'm far too much of a klutz for flip flops, but I'll miss the warmth. I'm jeans and tee shirts kind of person, comfortable and practical. Now don't get me wrong Ohio had weather and a lot of it, but they also had sun at least nine months out of the year. I have clearly been spoiled.

I _am_ looking forward to this move though, learning more about myself and my parents; seeing where they're buried at and maybe visiting the sight of the accident. I need some kind of closure, a reminder of their life and death, and this is the only way I'm going to get it.

"_Boarding flight __6527 from Phoenix to Seattle at gate seven. __Boarding flight __6527 from Phoenix to Seattle at gate seven." _

I am about to start a new life, find out who I am, and learn about my past. I'm getting a second chance at a real life, a life of my own, and maybe a chance to find my brother. I'm taking my bruises and cracked rib and creating a brand new Bella. My life starts now.


	2. Cleaning through the tears

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight.**

I landed at Sea-Tac Airport about one o'clock that afternoon, I decided to take a cab to the nearest car dealership and go from there. After forty five minutes, a few pathetic attempts at haggling, and my case worker faxing her co-signature, I was the owner of a new (to me) '06 Chevy Malibu. I decided that I wanted to live in my parents' house, I thought I might run into my brother there, but the second set of keys were never collected. Just because he hasn't been there yet doesn't mean he never will…right?

I stood outside the house for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. I was about to walk into the last place my parents ever lived. I'm about to walk through the doors of the home my parents wanted to raise a family in. I finally made it to the stoop, but couldn't go farther. My courage was waning on me and I had to get a hold of myself before I chickened out altogether. A few seconds of mentally slapping myself and I unlocked the door.

The house was filled with nearly sixteen years of dust and it wasn't doing much for my allergies-allergies I didn't have until I opened that door. This house was going to need a very thorough cleaning and when I was done I hoped I could find the comfort I was looking for.

After a trip to the Thriftway, I was ready to get started. I probably should have taken this time to relax or rest, but who can rest on mounds of dust, besides cleaning can be therapeutic. I decided to start in the kitchen, work form back to front.

An hour after I started scrubbing I could see yellow cabinets that I'm sure were my mother's doing, a polished table that had hardly been used, an off white fridge, mismatched chairs, and yellow linoleum. There were pieces of paper held up by magnets, reminders to pick up everyday items. _Renee, we need milk and bread. Charlie, don't forget Bella's diapers. _

I felt tears stream down my face. I cried for the parents I never got to know. I cried for the lives they would never have. I cried for the brother I don't remember. I cried for the life I never had. I cried because I was alone and had never felt as lonely as I did when I realized the happiness that was taken away from me. For the first time my parents felt real, they had existed and I missed out on knowing them.

I finally calmed down and worked my way in to the hallway. I dusted pictures of myself with Charlie or Renee. I uncovered pictures from their wedding day, one of my mom in a hospital bed holding a blue bundle. Pictures of different sceneries, calla lilies in vases-my favorite flower- and a large ornate mirror, just above a dark wooden table. Looking at myself in the mirror and pictures of Charlie I realized I look a lot like him. I had his brown eyes and brown hair, he looked a little awkward something else I got from him, and in one picture he's blushing, another one of my attributes. I blush at the drop of a hat, something I obviously get from him. I'm also very emotional, but I don't like to show emotion.

My mother on the other hand looked like she had red hair and blue eyes, a confident smile, and a crazy amount of laugh lines for someone that young; it looked like she spent her entire life laughing, she looked like a free spirit.

These pictures also brought tears to my eyes, I always had that last picture of us, but the people in had never felt real to me. They felt like they were just two dimensional objects, like they barely existed. Having been in their home, looking at their handwriting, and seeing them in varying scenarios, it's like their lives had finally touched me. My father had walked through that door after coming home from work. My mother had carried two brand new babies into this house. I had a family a real family that at some point, occupied the very space that I am standing in. My mom checked her makeup in this mirror, the same mirror that my dad probably straightened his badge in before work.

I eventually realized that if I kept thinking too much while cleaning I was never going to finish, I decided to clean first and investigate later.

I found a vacuum in one of the closets and vacuumed the living room and hallway eventually making it upstairs. I found a door with a blue wooden 'E' on the door and went inside. There was a police car bed with superhero sheets, toy trains littered the floor, and tiny clothes were tossed haphazardly into the hamper. There's no mistaking the fact that this room belonged to a boy.

I eventually moved on the room with a puffy 'I' on the door finding the room intended for a baby girl. The room was painted pink, with bunnies around the border; there was a white crib beneath a pink bunny mobile. The sheets were white with pink roses and the small blanket had a tan bunny smelling flowers. A pretty lavender colored sleeper was lying against the railing and a pile of clothes was lying on my white dresser, with pink flowers carved in the drawers.

When I finished my room I could feel the tears pricking again and decided to clean the upstairs hallways before doing the most difficult room of all. All too soon I was finished and ready to move on. Two calming breaths and I pushed the door open.

Their room was spacious and comfortable; they had a queen sized bed with dark green bedding. Their bed and dressers were made of the same dark wood almost all the other furniture in the house. I liked dark wood it gave a certain warmth to the rooms.

I could feel the tears streaking down my face and sobs catching in my chest. I just curled up in their bed and cried until I fell asleep.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this, it's getting pretty emotional. Bella's nursery was actually what my youngest daughters room looked like, it was adorable. I wanted to give Bella a more reliable car that the truck she had in the series, but I also wanted to stick with Chevy, so there you have it. I'm not going to beg or bribe you into reviewing, but it would be nice. :)**


	3. Good Omens?

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight.**

After my breakdown on Friday the rest of the weekend went by pretty smoothly. I looked at pictures, sorted through clothes, went to Port Angeles and got myself the things I would need, and I looked through 'E's room trying to find a name. No such luck. I figured I could just use my parent's bed, it's already here. So all day Sunday was spent rearranging, taking apart, and putting together furniture; bagging, washing, and folding clothes. I was exhausted.

Monday had finally come which meant it was time to start my new school. Forks High School is half the size of most school, with fewer students and it's probably the epicenter of all gossip. I'll bet people have already realized someone's moved in to the old Swan residence and they've probably guessed it's their long lost daughter returned home. Then again I could be paranoid and worried for nothing. Not likely.

I arrived at school just a little too early, partly because I didn't want to be late and partly because if I get here early enough I might be able to blend in with the crowd. OK that's a lie, I'm trying not to chicken out. I've had butterflies and doubts since I got off the plane, I hate being the center of attention and let's face the new girl in a town of three thousand, I will be the center of attention. I figure the earlier I leave the less likely I am to change my mind.

Two calming breaths…in…out…in…out…and I'm opening the door. Looking around the parking lot I am definitely one of the first ones here, the only other cars here are a Sentra, an Accord, and a suburban. I breathed a sigh of relief, good nothing too flashy. At my old school it wasn't unusual to see a brand new Porsche or Mercedes in the parking lot at school. I'm also taking it as a good omen that it's not raining, it's not sunny, but the main thing is it's not raining.

I walked into the building looking for the main office, but it wasn't hard to find there were signs for it everywhere. There was kind looking middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk sorting papers. "Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan. I came for my schedule." He face lit up like a firework when I said my name. "Of course dear. It's been a very long time, welcome back to Forks. I hope you love it half as much as your parents did. It was a tragedy really, far too young to die. Well enjoy your time here." As I walked out the door I wondered just how often I'm going to get that kind of reaction and groaned internally realizing it's going to happen more often than I'd like.

My first class was English. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad, I get to start my day off in my favorite class anyway. After having found my locker and adding my notebooks and binders for my other classes, I turned to walk away and crashed into a very hard something. "Oomph" I breathed out having all the air knocked out of me and being pushed to the ground by what I could only describe as a wall. A talking wall. "Whoa! Watch out squirt, you're gonna hurt yourself."A booming voice above me spoke out followed by a loud guffaw. Two big hands picked me up off the ground and steadied me before pulling away.

"Sorry my clumsiness knows no bounds. It's a hazard to society really." More booming laughter from the person I crashed into, he clearly though I was joking, I wasn't. "My name's Emmett. What's your name squirt?" Emmett was tall, very tall; he had short dark hair, very deep dimples, and familiar blue eyes. He looked happy and good natured, like he was always laughing. "I'm Bella. So you can stop calling me squirt." My statement only made him laugh harder. "I like squirt, it has a nice ring to it. And you kind of look like a squirt." He boomed very loudly, I hope this isn't a new nickname. "I gotta get to class. Again sorry for crashing into you." He only shook his head saying "Don't worry about it. See ya' around squirt!" I knew I had been beet red through that entire interaction, I'm starting to have mixed emotions about today.

I found room thirteen grabbed my syllabus and sat down in the back. We were reading Pride and Prejudice, good something familiar. The bell rang and the class was called to order. "What does everyone think of the book so far?" The teacher whose name I forgot asked.

"Why are we even reading this book? I don't see what it has to do with us." Some kid with blonde spiky hair in the front asked. "We are reading it Mr. Newton because it's entertaining and has a good lesson. Now. What does everyone think about the interaction between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy?" No one raised their hands. "Mr. Cullen what do you think?" She implored looking at the bronze haired kid sitting diagonal to me.

"Elizabeth Bennett is too sensitive, she takes things far too personally." Even I was shocked to hear myself scoff at his statement and I turned a nice shade of red to prove it. "Miss Swan, something to add?"

"Oh, um, Elizabeth is not sensitive. Mr. Darcy had been miserable and unsociable the whole party, he was-" I was cut off by the bronze haired boy.

"Of course he was unsociable he only attended the party out of allegiance for his friend-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"That's no reason to be rude and insult people within ear shot. Elizabeth was nothing, but cordial to him-

"Elizabeth was being to judgmental-

"Elizabeth was only there for her sister, yet she still managed to be friendly and polite." By this point all embarrassment had been forgotten. "I don't hate Mr. Darcy though, he's actually one of my favorite characters. He's like an M&M, you have to chew through the hard candy coating to find the sweet soft center." We were now standing facing one another, while the class just stared gaping. I promptly turned red and sat back down.

I could vaguely hear the teacher saying "Now that's the kind of passion I was looking for." Before the bell rang and I darted out of the classroom, somehow managing not to trip, I think my body knew I wanted out of there and wasn't going to slow me down.

The rest of my classes went by without incident. I met a girl named Angela in Trig, she told me I could sit with her friends at lunch. There was a girl in my Spanish class that I remember seeing my English and Trig classes. She said her name was Jessica, her and Angela sit at the same table so I'd know two people there.

I went through the line with Jessica just grabbing lemonade, my stomach is too tightly wound to eat anything. I had just sat down when I heard a voice booming through the cafeteria "Hey Squirt! What are you doing over there?" I felt me face flame, but before I could much more of a reaction my chair was lifted in the air and I grabbed my lemonade just in time.

My fingers were white against the chair as Emmett carried me through the cafeteria to his table. My face was on fire and I'm not entirely sure what happened to my bottle, this is probably the most embarrassing this that has ever happened to me.

"Everyone this is squirt! Squirt this is Alice, Jasper, my girl Rosalie, and this grumpy looking fellow is Edward." He announced pointing to everyone at his table, when he got to Edward I realized he was the same grumpy fellow that I got into a shout off with earlier today. He looked at me coldly before saying "We've already met."

So much for my good omen.

**A/N Who saw that one coming? Poor Bella she thinks things are finally looking up, but she has a run in with Jerkward. What's a girl to do? I really appreciate reviews and I would like to give a big thank you to perfectly imperfect 253 for her thoughts and for giving me my very first review. I'm think of doing a few chapter from Edwards POV, so leave a review or send a PM telling me what you would like to see.**


	4. Parole EPOV

**A/N This chapter is in Edwards point of view (if you couldn't already tell), it was actually kind of fun to write. There is a fair amount of cussing in it though. You have been warned.  
>Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. 'Hey Jealousy' by Gin Blossoms came out in 1992, I was 3 years old, pretty safe to say I don't own that either. <strong>

**EPOV**

Today's gonna suck balls that much is obvious, I have a meeting with my parole officer after school, which means a lovely trip to Seattle with Emmett. I could have Alice go with me, but that means her bouncing around to poppy shit the whole damn time. Mom or dad would mean pained glances putting me on a fucking guilt trip. Rosalie would bitch the whole way. Jasper meant Alice, we already went over why Alice was bad. Yes, Emmett was definitely my best bet.

Emmett would try to calm me down, probably crack a few jokes. God I love Emmett. He was the perfect big brother through all this shit. He kicked me in the ass when I needed it and didn't call me a fucking pansy when I broke down.

These past eleven months have been Hell, but if Jenks approves of the work I've done to keep clean I'll get my license back in four weeks. As much as I want my license back I can't help, but feel the guilt. All the shit that Tanya went through, her family relocating, my family relocating, it's all because of me.

"Edward you better put that broody shit away, I'm not dealing with Emoward today!" Emmett chastised looking at me in his peripheral. Since he's taking me to Seattle right after school Alice is getting a ride with Rose and Jazz.

"Listen Eddie this shit's fucked up no doubt. You did something stupid though and you got off _easy_." He put emphasis on the word easy. Of course I know he's right I got a two thousand dollar fine and two years probation, no jail time. "Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." I growled through my teeth. "There now that's the Eddie we know and love" Prick.

When we pulled in the parking lot I noticed an unfamiliar car. "Hey Emm, looks like that new girl starts today. What was her name again?" I asked staring at the blue Malibu. "It's like Ivy or something like that?" I shrugged I knew about as well as he did. Oh well she was going to take the attention off us for a while, we've lived here a year and we're still right in the middle of the rumor mill.

Walking through the doors the new girl Isabella (not even close to Ivy) was all anyone could talk about. "Did you see the new girl Isabella?" "Yeah do you know who her parents are?" "Of course the Swans, my parents graduated with them." "Mine graduated a year before them." "Do you think the son will come back?" "Did you hear her with Emmett Cullen?" "Yeah. She better hope Rosalie doesn't hear about it." Apparently just minutes after he walked in the door she ran right into Emmett, I kinda felt bad for her, kinda. Emmett was a nice guy, he'd just embarrass her a bit.

I went to my first period and noticed her in the back row hanging her head, she seems kind of shy, all the whispers must be getting to her. Mrs. What's her name called the class to order and asked what we thought of the book. Of course Mike "Perfect as Piss" Newton had to put his two cents in, not understanding why we had to read the damn book. Hey Mike maybe we have to read it because the board says so, just finish it and move on, stop bitching.

Now since I was ranting in my head it looked like I was zoning out, so naturally Miss-oh hell let's just call her Pringle- decided to call on me, but I was paying attention. She asked what I thought about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy interacting, I said that "Elizabeth Bennett is too sensitive, she takes things far too personally.", but before I could add that I also thought she was strong and witty, I heard a scoff behind me.

It was the new girl Isabella, sitting there looking shocked by her outburst and as red as a tomato. We went back and forth about Darcy and Bennett before we were both on our feet and out of breath. Looking at her this closely, she's actually really pretty. She's kind of an old world beauty and she shocked me by saying she loved Darcy, I could have kissed her if I was so fucking pissed at her for calling me out today of all days.

From then on that outburst was all anyone could talk about. "Did you hear about the new girl arguing with Edward Cullen?" "Yeah he looked pissed." "What was it all about" "Some book." "No shit?" "No man!"

Well that was until we got to lunch and Emmett decided he wanted her to sit with us. Did he walk up to her and ask her to sit with us? No, of course not, that's not how Emmett does things. He has to stand up and shout "Hey Squirt! What are you doing over there?" So the whole damn cafeteria can hear. You would think that it ends there, but it doesn't. He walked right over to her picked up her chair and carried her over to us. I swear she looked like she was going to faint. Fucking Emmett.

He introduced us to her as "squirt", he loves to give people nicknames. I'd feel bad for her if he'd ever stop calling me Eddie-boy. When he gave her my name I just looked at her and said "We've already met."

"So Bella what grade are you in?" Alice asked ever the friendly one. "Oh, um, I'm a junior she whispered barely looking up from her lap. "So you're seventeen then?" Jasper asked trying to make her feel more comfortable. "No I just turned sixteen." She said a little more confidently this time, I don't know how Jasper does it, but I swear he can control a person's emotions. She looked up and noticed our confused faces. Yes even me, I'll admit I'm starting to soften a little toward her. "I skipped a grade." She explained blushing again. There's something very endearing about that blush, something about the innocence.

I left the table first heading to Biology, I sit alone, people frustrate me too much to work with them. I was pulling my binder out when the new girl walked in and Banner sat her next to me. She couldn't have had a table to herself, why? Be civil Edward.

"Hello Isabella, long time no see." I gave her everyone's favorite crooked smile, but she just looked at me a little uneasily. "I could call you squirt if you prefer." I offered hoping to take that look off her face. "What, oh, no I actually go by Bella. I wasn't sure what to think seeing you sit here, I was under the impression you didn't like me very much." She had obviously let something slip she hadn't meant to, she blushed immediately after speaking. Before I had the chance to tell her that, I did in fact, like her today just sucks, class started.

We didn't say anything to each other when class ended and Trig went by pretty quickly, I love maths and sciences. I was standing near Emmett's Hummer waiting for him when I saw Bella talking to Mike, I felt something stir in me that I haven't felt in over a year, I think I was jealous. That's ridiculous though. I just met the girl! That didn't stop me from walking over there to clear the air with Bella though.

"Hey Bella!" She looked up at the sound of my voice, was that relief in her eyes? Oh I know what's written all over Mikes face, he's pissed! "I just wanted to apologize for being a raving jackass Bella." She looked a little taken aback, I don't think she expected me to apologize.

"Hey Eddie-boy we gotta go!" Emmett yelled from his monstrosity. "See you tomorrow Bella." I called over my shoulder. "Did you really have to call me Eddie-boy?" I ground out making him laugh harder than he was already. "The look on Mikes face was priceless! What did you do?" he asked finally calming down. "I apologized to Bella. Now would you drive." He started the engine and we were off.

Just over halfway there a song came on that I had to crank up, it's just one of those songs that you have to belt out when you hear it and belt it out we did.

"_Tell me do you think it'd be alright if I could just crash here tonight. _

_As you can see I'm in no shape for drivin' and anyway I've got no place to go. _

_And you know it might not be that bad you were the best I ever had. _

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago I might not be alone. _

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. _

_The past is gone, but something might be found to take its place. _

_Hey jealousy! Hey Jealousy! Hey Jealousy! Hey Jealousy! _

_You can trust me not to drink and not to sleep around. _

_And if you don't expect too much from me you might not be let down. _

_Cuz all I really wants to be with you and feel like I matter too. _

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago I might be here with you. _

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. _

_The past is gone, but something might be found to take its place. _

_Hey jealousy! _

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. _

_The past is gone, but something might be found to take its place. _

_Hey jealousy! Hey Jealousy! Hey Jealousy! Hey Jealousy! _

_Tell me do you think it'd be alright if I could just crash here tonight. _

_You can see I'm in no shape for drivin' and anyway I've got no place to go. _

_And you know it might not be that bad you were the best I ever had. _

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago I might not be alone. _

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. _

_The past is gone, but something might be found to take its place._

_ Hey Jealousy…Hey Jealousy! _

_Listen to my heart. _

_There's only one thing I can start._

We finally made it to Seattle, parked in front of Jenks office, and waited for me to grow a pair. Emmett nudged my shoulder "Come on bro, waiting won't make it easier." He was right of course. I just need to man up and walk through those doors. Oh fuck me!

**I started out just listening to this song and decided that I wanted Edward and Emmett to listen to it too. The when i was typing the lyrics in they kinda fit with the story. How cute is that. **


	5. Mr Cullen and Mr Darcy

**Disclaimer: My name id not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen!" My name was called and I made my way back to meet with Jenks. "Ahh! Edward good to see you again, it's good to see I don't have to chase you down and put hand cuffs on you." He chuckled clearly thinking that was funny, my freedom is no laughing matter. He stopped almost immediately after seeing that I'm not amused.

"I have reports from the hospital stating that you do your mandatory volunteer work, that's good. Your grades have been up, also good." He shuffled through more papers and told me everything that I already knew I was doing, but what he said next shocked me.

"I have discussed it with the parole board and they have agreed that you will get your license back a month early, for good behavior. But don't forget Mr. Cullen if you're caught taking one sip of alcohol it's jail time." I thanked him profusely and walked out with what had to have been the goofiest grin I've ever worn.

"What happened to make you grin like that?" Emmett asked walking beside me. "We have to go to the DMV and get me a new license, can't be caught driving without one. Especially since I just got it back, that might not look too good." He shook my shoulder grinning like an idiot. "Guess that means you're driving to school tomorrow."

"Damn right I'm driving to school tomorrow!"

We made it o the DMV just before they closed and got me a new license, to say that I was ecstatic doesn't begin to cover it. I skipped out the damn door. I fucking skipped! It's like I'm channeling Alice!

**BPOV**

I was walking from gym thinking about Edward Cullen and his mildly bipolar behavior when Mike Newton found me. "Bella! Hey Bella! Boy you walk fast." I smiled, but kept going. "Yeah sorry Mike, just trying to end the day."

"How was your first day? I didn't really get to talk to you." He explained looking a little disappointed. "Oh…uh…yeah it was alright." I stuttered turning pink.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Is he asking me out? I have had exactly one conversation with this kid. I don't want to go, but I don't know how to let him down nicely. I don't exactly have experience in this department. He's giving me a funny look, I must be taking too long thinking this over.

"Hey Bella!" I looked over at the sound of my name and saw Edward Cullen walking toward me. Oh great just what I need. "I just wanted to apologize for being a raving jackass Bella." Oh well that was unexpected, but before I could say anything in return his brother called for him. "Hey Eddie-boy we gotta go!" He scowled probably at the nickname and walked away calling over his shoulder "See you tomorrow Bella".

I was standing there gaping until Mike got my attention. "Jeeze what an ass. So how about this weekend Bella?"

"What? Oh, um, sorry Mike I'll still be unpacking. You know not much time during the week with school and all." I walked away quickly before he could try and make plans for the following weekend.

I stopped at Thriftway on my way home to pick up groceries hoping to make a nice home cooked meal. Something mildly time consuming to occupy my mind and comforting to relax my nerves.

After getting home I set up what I'd need for dinner. I started boiling the noodles and thought about Emmett, about the familiarity of his eyes. It's like I had seen those exact same eyes somewhere before, I just can't place them. His dimples and his smile too. I feel like I should know this, it's like I know him. As I was grating the cheese though I realized that it was impossible. How could I possibly know it, this was the first time I can remember ever being in Forks.

Frying the bacon and chopping the mushrooms my mind found a new pair of eyes. A beautiful pair of gray eyes, that I swear were made of fire when he was mad. A pair of eyes that could transfix me, make me forget to breathe. Oh how I love Edward Cullen's eyes. They were so deep and dark, mysterious, but expressive, they looked young and free, but there was sadness.

As beautiful as his eyes were, there was something there. He's confident, but he's unsure about something. He's also really sweet! He apologized after having done nothing wrong! To top it all off he knew to call me Bella, unlike the rest of the population of Forks. Emmett excepting, he called me squirt, which is just as bad.

I mixed the noodles, cheese, bacon, and mushrooms in the glass dish and added the bread crumbs on top. Cleaning up my mess I realized there is something very strange about Edward… and Emmett for that matter. Emmett looked nothing like his brother or sister. Nobody said anything about him being adopted though, in a town like this word gets around very quickly, and few things are actually secret. Maybe he looks like his mom and Edward and Alice look like they're dad. Or he could be a perfect mix of them both making his features less obvious in Edward and Alice.

See! Now that seems like a perfectly good explanation.

I ate quickly and started on my reading. Instead of the schools copy I read out of my own battered copy, enjoying the familiarity. I loved the way Jane Austen. It was witty and exaggerated. He characters got over excited and indignant very often. I love her punctuation within sentences signaling extra emotion. I most especially loved the English language from the 1800's.

As I was reading I realized the similarities between Mr. Darcy and Edward. His uncaring attitude and stoic demeanor. Everyone hated Edward because everyone thought, he thought, that he was better than everyone else. Everyone thought he was stuck up and a jerk. He's not though he tried to start a conversation with me in Biology, but I was too embarrassed to talk and then he apologized to me after school and Mike called him an ass for it.

That was totally uncalled for on Mike's part. Who does he think he is? Edward Cullen really isn't an ass or a jerk. He was having a bad day, everybody's entitled to one bad day aren't they. Even if he isn't very social most days, he doesn't have to be a damn social butterfly. He can speak to whomever he wishes. Of what concern is it to the student body at Forks High School?

I realized that I was getting far too impassioned about Edward Cullen and traded English for Trig, a subject that takes far too much brain power for my mind to wander.

**EPOV**

After having gotten my license back and telling my parents about it I was on my way to Port Angeles to celebrate. After driving around for about an hour I decided to see a movie, something about zombies.

When I was walking out of the theatre I heard a soft whisper in my ear. "I really missed you Edward." Irina! Oh fuck me! Tonight's going to end much better than I could have ever imagined.

**A/N Yes there are a lot of Pride and Prejudice references, but it's my favorite book and I am currently reading it. I know that SM says that Edwards eyes are green, but I love Robert Pattinson's gray eyes, they're super dreamy.**


	6. Uncomfortable and Plans

**A/N My characters are OOC. Keep in mind that they are average teenagers and not decades old vampires or the soul mate of a decades old vampire.  
>Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight. <strong>

**? POV**

She's really very pretty. She's always surrounded and that fucking Cullen is watching me like as fucking hawk. He doesn't like me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched her walk in the building her first day and promptly get bowled over by the oaf Emmett Cullen. I hate him almost as much as I hate his brother.

The Cullen's showed up here a year ago acting like they were God's gift to the world. The entire female population flocked around them like they were dogs in fucking heat. It wasn't long before Rosalie Hale dug her claws onto the bigger idiot. I dated Rosalie! Me and no one else! I was pissed! I swore I would get my revenge for their ruining me, but that was until I saw her.

Bella Swan. What a perfect name. Her parents went here with my parents, they hated each other sure, but they knew each other. I knew stories about her parents I'm sure she would love to know, but I haven't had my chance.

She walked in the building looking sweet and innocent. Oh how I loved innocence! If Emmett Cullen wasn't in my way than one of her posse was. It was usually Mike Newton, the biggest idiot I've ever met.

I may not have been able to speak to her, but I could still watch her. I watched her when she tried to avoid Mike, I watched her when Emmett nicknamed her, I watched her when Alice and Rosalie brought her under their wing, and I watched her when Angela sympathized with her. Nothing pissed me off more though, then when Edward fucking Cullen made her smile, or when he said something to make her laugh.

She, just like every other, girl in this school had a crush on him. She was mine! He will NOT take what is mine!

**B POV**

Friday had finally reared its head and I was at my locker when a gravelly male voice caught my attention. "You're Bella." It was a question, but I thought it was a strange way to start a conversation. "Ummm…" I wasn't sure how to respond and luckily I didn't have to. "I'm James. I haven't really had a chance to talk to you; you usually have your posse around you."

He meant Mike, Tyler, and Eric; of course Mike meant Jessica and Tyler meant Lauren. Lauren can't stand me, I'm pretty sure her presence is just to make sure I don't end up in a janitor's closet with Tyler. Not likely sweetheart!

"Then of course you spend lunch with the Cullen's. It's a little weird though, seeing you there, they usually stick to themselves." He tried to sound pleasant I'm sure of it, but when he said 'Cullen's' his face broke into the ugliest look I had ever seen. He looked like he was trying to sneer, grimace, and look polite all at once.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a familiar friendly voice calling out to me and I exhaled relieved. My body language wasn't lost on James who looked murderous, like I had just stabbed him and he wanted revenge.

As Edward got to me he looked grim watching James' retreating back. "I don't like him Bella. Be careful." He warned not taking his eyes off the direction James just left in. "He scares me." I admitted looking up at Edward, willing him to look at me. Finally complying, he nodded and patted my shoulder. I had never really had a crush before, but there was no mistaking the butterflies I got around him. I had a crush on Edward Cullen and I could only hope he felt the same way.

I couldn't blame him if he didn't. I was pretty, but I didn't come close to him, he was as close to perfect as any human could be.

Would you listen to how superficial I sound? There's more to a person than looks. Edward's intelligent and witty, he's sweet and very charming. Yes there's a lot about Edward Cullen to love. Like, there's a lot about Edward Cullen to like.

I could love him. On paper he's everything I ever wanted. I've only known him a week so I can quit this love talk.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed it was already lunch time until Alice called me out at the table for spacing out. "What? Oh sorry Alice. This has been one hell of a week." I mumbled blushing a little. "The first week usually is." She nodded sympathetically.

"What are you doing this weekend Bella?" It was Edward that asked this question. "Well if Mike Newton asks I'm unpacking, but for you nothing." I blushed realizing how that sounded. The rest of the table, Edward being the exception, broke out laughing at my confession.

"In that case you wanna do something Saturday?" He asked never breaking eye contact, I love how confident he is. "What did you have in mind?" Before he could answer Alice broke in. "Rose and I have you Sunday for some shopping." I don't like shopping very much, but I think I might like shopping with them. Alice maybe really hyper, but Rosalie balances her out really well. "That sounds like fun-"But before I could finish my sentence Alice had jumped across the table and wrapped me in vice like grip squealing at me. "Oh Bella this is so exciting! You're going to have a blast!"

I felt the hairs standing up on the back of my neck; it felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, but the sensation was gone before I got halfway around the room. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang cutting him off. We had sixth period together though, so it didn't matter we could talk on the way.

Our talk didn't go as planned Mike walked with us asking me about this weekend. "You still busy Bella?" I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes Mike."

"Oh. Well would you like help unpacking?" If he weren't being so desperate I would feel bad for my next statement. "Edward already offered to help. Sorry Mike." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward shaking with suppressed laughter. I nudged him in the ribs trying to get him to quit, but it had no effect. We were finally sitting at our lab table sans mike.

When class started I felt Edwards notebook hit my arm and looked over to see he had written me a note.

_What did you want to do tomorrow?_

_Well shopping's out of the question, Alice has dibs on that. _He smiled.

_True. We can't really talk during a movie. Any ideas?_

_How am I supposed to know I just moved here? _He rolled his eyes.

_No kidding. We could take a walk around Port Angeles._

_Could we stop at a book store?_

_We could stop wherever you want._

_Port Angeles sounds good._

He smiled and turned to his notes.

When class ended I could feel those eyes on me again. It felt eerie; goosebumps broke out over my skin. I thought about telling the others about it, but decided against it. They'll just make a big deal out of nothing, but that didn't stop me from constantly checking my rearview mirror all two miles home.

**A/N Who saw James coming. I know right! I didn't either! I just started writing and there he was. I hope he doesn't mess things up too much.**


	7. It's a small world after all

**A/N I'm sure some of you have noticed that Bella has more confidence than usual, that's because I see no reason for Bella to be that self conscious. What's wrong with brown hair and brown eyes? Nothing that's what. What's wrong with being pale? Unless you want to be on Jersey Shore, nothing. She isn't vain or conceded, but she's comfortable in her own skin and since in this story there are no vampires, drastic change isn't on the table. Also you've probably noticed that she's well adjusted despite what she's gone through. That's because I think people who can go through devastating moments and end up smiling through the pain are some the greatest and strongest people. There's nothing wrong with crying though (believe me I am extremely emotional and cry at the drop of a hat), but at some point you have to just work through the pain and become better.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight. **

I was uneasy the rest of the night. I still had that paranoid feeling from earlier that day and it didn't help that I swear I saw a face outside my window. My alarm went off at seven am, yes I am getting up that early on a Saturday, but only because Edward and I agreed to have breakfast at the only diner Forks had.

Granted he wasn't going to be here until nine, but a girl has to get ready.

After showering and shaving I dried and straightened my hair, I had started picking out my clothes when there was a loud knocking at my door. Eight-thirty. Too early for Edward. I went down stairs in my tank and cotton shorts, opened the door, and was shocked by who was on the other side.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I am very sorry for the intrusion Bella, but I was wondering what your plans for today were and if they could include me."

"Oh…um…sorry James I have plans with Edward."

"Well that's a very interesting development Bella."

"Yes well…I have to get ready Edward will be here soon."

"He's here now. Hello Bella. James." Edward glanced between the two of us before quirking and eyebrow at me."Isn't a bit cool to be wearing such little clothing Bella?" He asked with a smirk. I didn't care though, if he kept saving me from James he could smirk all he wanted.

Don't get me wrong I believe in equality, but it's nice to have someone care enough to save you. Who knows maybe one day I could return the favor.

I could just stand there staring at Edward and all his sexy glory. His tasseled hair, deep gray eyes, strong shoulders, his gray zip up hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath that make his eyes pop, and his long legs clad in a light washed denim. Oh yes I could stare at him all day, but the smug look on Edwards face and the evil one on James' face told me it was time to get dressed.

"Boys, if you'll excuse me."

I ran upstairs and threw on my favorite shirt, a light weight navy blue sweater, my favorite dark wash flared jeans (I hate when jeans don't go over my shoes, even if it's just a little. It makes my feet feel big.), and black and blue Nikes. This will definitely be comfortable to walk in. I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, pink eye shadow, strawberry lip gloss (you never know) and was headed downstairs, when I heard the boys fighting.

"What are you doing here Cullen?"

"I asked Bella to do something today and she agreed. What are _you_ doing here Carter?"

I didn't want to hear his answer, so I made quick work of the rest of the stairs.

"Ready to go Edward?" I asked interrupting their staring contest.

"Yeah Bel…Wow you look beautiful." I promptly started blushing under Edwards approving stare. I glanced at James and noticed him caught between glaring at Edward and leering at me. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"We should head out. Long day ahead of us." Edward ghosted his hand on my lower back as we followed James out.

"Bella" he said before giving me a bone chilling smile and walking to his car.

"I'm sorry about him Bella" Edward apologized needlessly. "Let's get to the diner. I'm paying."

"I really don't see how that fair Edward."

"It's fair Bella because I'll pay for breakfast and you'll pay for lunch. Beside my mother raised me to be a gentleman." To prove his point he opened the door for me to get in. I couldn't argue with his logic though, it was fair.

During breakfast Edward and I talked about us, I think I told him more in an hour than I had ever told anyone else.

"Bella I know this must be a sensitive subject for you, but how did your parents die?" He asked shifting uncomfortably.

"It's really not that sensitive. It was a car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver. The only ones to survive were me and my older brother." His eyes widened at my explanation.

"Older brother? You have an older brother? Where is he?"

"I don't know all I know about him is that his name begins with an 'E'. Oh and I have a picture of him form when we were babies. It's the last picture my family ever took." I took the picture out of my bag and showed it to him.

"We need to get to my house. Now." Edward paid the bill and ran out of there like his pants were on fire.

"Edward what are you talking about? Why do we have to go to your house? What about Port Angeles?" I asked sliding in the car door he had open for me.

"I know your brother Bella."

"What?"

"He has that exact same picture. He's always had it. How did we not see it before Bella? He's adopted! I don't think anyone really remembers his former last name though. He's been one of us for almost sixteen years, it's never come up. We never really knew his back story, so we didn't know. He had a sister the whole time. How did we not know that?"

Edward kept his monologue going the whole way there, but I already knew who he was talking about. After sixteen years apart I finally met my older brother, I just didn't know it was him at the time. I should have seen the similarities. The blue eyes and contagious smile, they were my mother's traits.

I knew he looked nothing like Edward or Alice and even considered the fact he was adopted. I just feel so stupid not seeing it before. Emmett's my older brother and it only took me a week here to find it out.

**A/N This chapter had gone in a way that I had not planned, but I was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. It may seem a little rushed, but I hate dragging things out.**


	8. They lied!

**A/N Two updates in an hour? What is this? Seriously though I was hit with a burst of inspiration and had to do it.  
>Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight. <strong>

When we pulled up to the Cullen house I was too nervous to really take in the sight in front of me. Emmett was about to find out that I was his sister. What if he doesn't like me? OK. I know he likes me, but what if he doesn't like me as his sister? All he's known is Alice and Edward. They didn't even know he had a sister. My breathing was coming out in pants now as I was practically hyperventilating.

"Relax Bella." Relax! Relax? That's easy for him to say, he's always known his siblings! When we finally made it up that ridiculous driveway my butterflies turned into dragons and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. "Breathe Bella." That's easy for him to say.

I was just sitting there snapping my knuckles the way I do when I'm nervous, but when Edward came around and opened my door I had no option, but to get out.

When we walked through the door I thought I was going to faint, but Edward held me steady with his arm around my waist. We entered the kitchen and I noticed a very pretty woman with caramel colored hair and gray eyes. "Mom where's Emmett?"

"He's in his room sweetheart. Is this Bella?" She asked, but before she could make it across the room Edward cut her off. "No time mom."

"Edward what is this about? I'm sure Bella would like to sit down. Look at her she's shaking like a leaf." Edward just ignored her lead me upstairs. "Edward Anthony! Would you listen to me!" She called following us up the stairs.

We made it up to what I assumed to be Emmett's room and Edward pounded on the door. There was a groggy "Go away".

"Emmett open the door!"

"Go away"

"Edward what is this about?"

"Sorry mom, not without Emmett. We're coming in!"

"Better hope I'm not naked." Silently I wondered what the odds of that were. Edward didn't care though he just opened the door and went in.

"Emmett Swan! Would you get up and talk to your sister!" Edward yelled at the huddled mass of blanket that was Emmett.

"Swan? If Alice wants to talk to me… since when has she had a problem barging in my room?"

"Not Alice Bella."

"What did you and squirt tie the knot while you were out? Way to make a man out of him Bella."

"No Emmett. You and Bella are brother and sister. Biological brother and sister." Edward explained making Emmett sit up.

"Don't fuck with me man!" Emmett said looking deadly. Edward handed him my picture and Emmett's face glowed. "Sister? Squirts my sister? What are the odds?" I heard Mrs. Cullen in the doorway crying. Edward let go of my waist and went to her, hugging her, telling her it was alright.

"Emmett had a sister? Edward how?" She asked holding on to her son. "They never told us. We didn't know. Why didn't we know?" He voice had gotten closer and I felt a warm soft hand on my shoulder. "If we had known Bella we would have taken you too." She wiped the tears from my eyes, tears that I didn't know I was shedding.

She pulled me to her and wrapped me in an embraced that I had never felt before, I felt so warm and safe. Before I could get used to the feeling I felt a strong chest pushing into my back and realized Emmett had joined in. He said "unbelievable" before I felt another pair of warm hands on my shoulders and signaling that Edward had joined our group hug.

I heard a throat clear from the doorway; we all looked to see Dr. Cullen and Alice staring at us with an amused expression on their faces.

W stood there looking at them and them us for a few minutes before Dr. Cullen broke the silence. "Um…so…what's going on here?"

"Oh Carlisle you won't believe it! Remember when we adopted Emmett and asked his social worker if he had any siblings?" He nodded "They lied! Bella's his sister!" His eyes popped right out of his head and Alice squealed. I can't help but feel she does that a lot. "Are you certain?" He asked looking at me, but Edward was the one to answer. "She had this picture dad. It was their last family picture."

He took the picture looking at it. "Well this changes everything. Hello Bella it's very nice to meet you, even under the most unconventional of circumstances." He held his hand out to me and when I went to shake it her pulled me into a hug. "It's very nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle Bella. I'm only Dr. Cullen at the hospital."

"And I'm Esme dear." Esme said pulling me in for another hug. "I think we should leave Bella and Emmett alone, they haven't seen each other in the sibling capacity in almost sixteen years."

When everyone left the room Emmett sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him silently telling me to sit. There was so much to say, so much to discuss, but we weren't sure how to start. We sat there in total silence for a quarter of an hour before Emmett stepped in.

"You're my sister?" He asked trying to wrap his head around this.

"I guess so. If you have the same picture that I do, how didn't you know about me?" I asked and he reached into his night and pulled out a picture. This picture though was only of him, mom, and dad. There was a burn spot where I should have been.

"I knew something had been burned away, but I wasn't sure what. Now I know it was you." Emmett smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "I have a sister." He smiled like the Cheshire cat and continued on. "I always had Alice, but this is different. You know?" I shook my head. I didn't know. All I had was a first initial, I didn't have substitutes.

"Where have you been Squirt? Where did you grow up?" I told him about foster care and group home, about Ohio and Arizona. I opened up and told him everything. What it was like growing up lonely and afraid, how empty it felt knowing you had no one. I told him about the abuse and neglect about the dejection and how unloved I was. I told him that I knew he was out there, but all I knew was that his first name began with an 'E' and was entirely sure of even that.

He didn't understand why we had to grow up apart, neither did I for that matter. What good had come of this? I was crying the entire time and Emmett just held me like any brother would. I knew he would deny it, but he was crying a little too. I felt the sobs rip through my chest, but no tears could come from my eyes, they were all cried out.

After sitting there just crying together for over ten minutes Emmett finally spoke. "You're life will be so different from now on Squirt. I promise." He pulled me tighter to his chest. We just sat there together staring at the wall in front of us, neither of us knowing what to say.

**A/N I would just like to thank you too melissamary55 for reviewing my story and encouraging me.**


	9. A part of your world

**A/N Sorry this took so long, but it was hard to write. I wasn't sure where to go after the Bella Emmett thing.  
>Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, however I was almost named Amanda, therefore I do not own Twilight. <strong>

**EPOV**

Bella was Emmett's sister. I still don't believe it. This is completely ridiculous, how could we not know? The rest of us were sitting around the kitchen table completely silent, but Alice being the bubbly person she is couldn't take it.

"What does this mean for Bella?" We all just looked at her; no one understood what she meant. "She's family now. Is she moving in?" It was something that we all had been secretly thinking, but no one knew. It was entirely up to Bella and dad voiced as much when he answered her question.

"We would be more than happy to ask her and make her one of us, but that's her decision Alice, we can't make it for her." Alice sat back in her chair thinking, probably cooking up schemes to get Bella to agree.

I took this time to think about Emmett; how badly this affected him. He had a little sister- one that was nearly grown up and he hadn't seen in more than a decade. Not only that, but he didn't remember her.

Where does he go from here? How does he put all this into perspective? What would I do without Alice? Sure she annoys me, picks out all my clothes for me, and forces me do things against my will, but I couldn't imagine not knowing her my whole life.

"Edward stop staring at me! It's creepy!" I hadn't realized I was looking at her at all. "My bad." We sat there for nearly an hour before Bella and Emmett came downstairs and Alice promptly knocked Bella over in what I could only imagine to be a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Bella welcome to the family! I always wanted a sister, but instead I got Edward!"

"We're twins!"

"Changes nothing!" Alice eventually let go of the poor girl and moved on to Emmett -instead of looking uncomfortable like Bella- he embraced the hug picking Alice up off the ground. Mom and dad were next hugging the two…siblings.

I know my turns next, but how does someone react to finding out the girl he has a minor crush on is the sister of his brother. These things just don't happen!

Before I had time to debate any further Bella came up to me and hugged me. It felt amazing. She was so warm and her shampoo had a soft feminine scent, I hugged her for as long as I could appropriately and let her go. She has a sweet smile on her face and Emmett came over and gave me a huge hug. Not the beat each other's backs caveman style, but s real brotherly hug.

"Alright enough with this emotional shit." He announced making everyone laugh. Mom decided that this was a special occasion and said she should make a big dinner to celebrate. That's my mom though. You give her even the littlest excuse and she makes a feast. It's no surprise we never starved, but it a wonder we don't weigh four hundred pounds apiece. I love her; she's a warm loving person with a heart made of pure gold, I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

I kissed her cheek and headed for the basement/entertainment area. We wanted a place for movies and game, but mom wouldn't hear of it in her well decorated and well thought out living room, so she remodeled the basement. We can't complain it's awesome.

Everyone, but Bella came down, she decided to stay and help mom cook.

**BPOV**

"So Bella. How are you?" Esme asked when we were finally alone.

I had to think about it. I was shocked, but I was happy, and maybe a little confused.

"I'm not sure. I have conflicting emotions." I answered honestly. She nodded and looked at me sympathetically before busying herself with the chicken.

She added the pieces to the butter and garlic and handed me the carrots to shred for broccoli salad. While she waited on the chicken to simmer in the sauce she started boiling the noodles and handed me square plates and chopsticks to set the table with.

We worked in comfortable silence preparing what I could only assume would be a large meal. She knew that I needed time to process all this so she didn't badger me with questions like most people would, I soon came to realize that Esme was great company and I liked being around her.

When dinner was finished I went downstairs to tell everyone as much, sending Emmett racing up the stairs like a tornado. Dinner was a noisy affair with Alice going on and on about our shopping trip that I had conveniently forgotten about until now. A few times I was asked questions about where I grew up, my hobbies, if I like sports, what colleges I wanted to go to, and what I wanted my career to be.

All in all it was pleasant, being around everyone, I felt like I belonged with them. I felt like I was home, that's why when Carlisle asked if I would consider moving in and being a part of their world I agreed.

I know it was soon and I had just met them, but it felt right. I knew this was the right decision, I could just feel it. I felt like I was home when I was with the Cullen's, I felt like I had a family.

I know that I had finally gotten my freedom and that I was finally on my own, but I've been on my own in most senses my whole life. I finally have a chance to no longer be alone. I'm not going to give this up. I may not have freedom in the general sense anymore, but I have emotional freedom.

I have people that _want _me. People who are willingly taking me. I haven't been forced on them; they gave me that invitation on their own accord. The emotion and happiness of it all finally made the dam break and I cried.

My heart ached from their kindness. A kindness I had never known before. I looked up from my lap and saw that I wasn't the only one crying; Esme and Alice had tears in their eyes too, which only made me cry harder. Esme stood up and walked over to me embracing me in a way only a mother would.

**A/N Sad right? I know some of you will think her moving in with the Cullens is a little soon, but keep in mind that Bella has been hated and abused in real life. Few people have given her a kind word. The one thing she has always wanted was a family and she finally has a chance for one. To feel the love only a family can provide.**


	10. Thanks for the Memories

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long, but real life is catching up with me and this was just really hard to write. Seriously had I not added that second point of view this would have only been 700 words. I hope to update sometime early next week, but who knows really. Just know that I am sorry and I want this to be good and for it to not feel like it was written in five minutes.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight. Please stop assuming I do. <strong>

**BPOV**

After dinner with the Cullen's Emmett and I drove to my…our parents house, so he could learn more about them. "So our dad was a cop?" He asked taking a picture off the wall to examine better.

"Yeah. They say he was on his way to becoming Chief of Police before he died."

"I thought about being a cop. Do you think this kind of thing is genetic?" I thought about laughing, but if you think about it, this kind of is a generational thing. I mean how many families only have one cop in the tree. It may not be parent to child, but chances are there's an uncle, grandfather, cousin, aunt, someone that was also a cop. It could be genetic, the need to save someone's life, risk taking, that could very well be an inherited trait.

"Never mind I know how stupid that sounds."

"No I think you might be right." I stated giving him my most assuring smile.

"So what do you know about our mother?" He asked picking up another picture.

"I really only know what I've been told since I got here, but she was confident and happy. You have her eyes you know. And her smile" If only to prove my point he smiled at my confession, mirroring the contagious expression in the photograph he's holding.

We made it through the rest of the downstairs laughing and talking like we had never missed a beat, like we had never been separated. Emmett was easy to get along with, he was happy and upbeat, he could make me smile at the drop of a hat.

I've never been very good with emotion, by the looks of it; I get that trait from my father. We made it up the stairs and to Emmett's old room. He looks almost terrified to go in, like opening that door will cause his bubble to burst. I prod him on the arm and he pushes the door open, a huge grin appears instantly on his face. "I had a police car bed!"

Out of everything to be excited about, forget about finding his long lost sister and learning about his missing family, he had a police car bed! He looked around taking it all in. The expression on his face tells me that this is hitting him as hard as it did me. He walked to his former dresser and opened the front drawer; he took out a pair of socks that would barely fit two of his fingers.

"This is where I used to sleep? Where's their room?" Without another word I lead him to the master bedroom. I didn't follow him in this time. I stood in the hall waiting for him to come out. I knew what this meant for him and decided not to rush him.

"Where's their bed?" He asked walking out ten minutes later. "Oh…ummm I use it." To my surprise this made him laugh. "What!"

"You…you use…you use the bed we were made in." I hadn't thought of that.

"Well not anymore I'm going first thing tomorrow and picking out a new one." I shivered at the end of my statement. This really was a bit creepy.

He finally stopped laughing at me and we walked downstairs. "So Bella. I don't even know where to start, there's just so much." I know what he means. We've been separated for more than fifteen years, a conversation like this is impossible to start.

"What college do you want to go to?" I asked kicking off twenty questions. He thought about it and answered. "Ohio State. Their football program is amazing." My face lit up after hearing his answer. "I want to go there too. I lived in Ohio for a few years and I loved it! Besides I love their English program."

"Do you really? This means we won't really be separated again. I graduate this year, so we will for a while next year-" I cut him off before he could continue. "I'll transfer. Seriously I went years without you; one more is not an option."

"Seriously squirt? You would transfer again, just to be closer to me?" I nodded vigorously to get my point across. "I got a full football scholarship you know. I saw a jersey that belonged to Charlie Swan when I started on the team, they retired his number when he died. I feel so stupid that I never made the connection, I even kind of look like him." Tears started leaking from Emmett's eyes as he looked back down at our dad in his old uniform.

I scooted closer to him from where we sat on the floor, hugging him and letting him cry on my shoulder.

**JPOV**

I was positively seething. When I went to her house earlier I expected her to be busy all day, she told Newton she was unpacking. I should have known better, of course she would lie to Newton. Now she's spending the day with Edward Cullen. My skin crawls just thinking his name. He thinks he's so damn perfect. Walking around like he's God's gift to the world.

Being as angry as I was I did the most logical thing in the world. I followed them. I saw them go in that greasy ass diner-damn I hate that place-he held the door for her, the consummate gentleman. They got into what appeared to be a very intense conversation; before he whisked her up, threw money on the table and practically dragged her out of the damn place.

They had better not be doing what I think they're doing. I saw red the moment I realized they were headed back to his place. So I did what any normal person would do, I parked the car, and climbed a tree, and waited for them to come out.

The entire time I could just imagine what was going on in there. Them in his room. His hands gripping her hair as he shoves his down her throat. Her moaning in his mouth, not understanding that she should be disgusted rather than turned on. Him slipping her shirt off, palming her bra covered breast and kissing her neck. Bella moaning and writhing beneath him- No I can't think about this anymore.

She's mine. He doesn't get to touch or kiss her. Fucking Cullen taking what's mine.

I was in that tree for hours before she walked outside again, but not with the Cullen she walked in with. What did he fuck her and make his brother drive her home? Bastard. Has she been crying? She looks like she was crying.

The oldest Cullen walked around and opened her door for her too.-What's up with this family?-she hugged him as she got in. Him too. She has the both of them. I hate this fucking family.

Being even more pissed than I was earlier I did what made sense to me, I followed her again. This may be a habit.

**A/N Yeah...so...he's creepy. **

**If you see any mistakes or think this story is complete crap please let me now, I won't cry. Maybe.**


	11. Sleepover!

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Twilight! Please stop insinuating I do.  
>AN: I am so sorry that this took so long! I'm not trying to make excuses, but real life caught up to me, I had a double birthday party to plan, Algebra was kicking my butt, and I had to help my brother pack for Texas. However I come bearing goodies. Not only am I going to continue this story (trust me there was some debating, but i hate it when authors just leave a story hanging), but I'm creating outfits and and such, the links to which I will post here and on my profile. Again I am very sorry, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Alice's room .com/cgi/set?id=32645711**

**The girls pajamas .com/cgi/set?id=32644703**

**BPOV**

A week had passed since I found out about my brother and life is good. The Cullen's haven't said anything else about my moving in, I don't know if it's because they've changed their mind or if they're giving me time to decide if this is what I want. I'm hoping it's the latter. The truth is I'm scared, scared that they'll change their mind and decide that they don't want me anymore, scared that if they don't change their they'll end up not liking me and I'll once again, have no one.

Despite my fears Emmett and I have been getting along well, growing closer every day. As a matter of fact I was getting closer to all the Cullen's. It was a strange experience, being around people that actually like me, it was a good strange though. I tried not to lull myself into a false sense of security, but it was difficult not to get sucked in, they had contagious personalities.

"So Bella! What do you think of trying for our shopping trip this weekend?" Alice gushed at lunch on Friday following our weekend revelation.

"Ummm…"

"Come on Bella you promised last weekend. Rose help me out!" Alice petitioned.

"Yeah Bella! Come-

"Actually ladies she didn't promise, you attacked her Ali." Jasper cut Rosalie off coming to my defense. Alice and Rosalie shot a Japer a dirty look and rounded on me once more.

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun! I'll beg!" Just the thought of Alice begging drawing everyone's attention made me blush, feeling defeated I sighed and nodded my head.

Alice squealed drawing the attention of the tables nearest us anyway, making me blush once more. Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." A shiver went down my spine when he pulled away.

When I got home from school I noticed a car parked in front of my house, I decided it was for one of the neighbors, the only people I know here are the Cullen's and their cars are far more expensive.

"Bella!" My eyes snapped up, James was sitting on my porch. How hadn't I seen him before?

"Oh…um…hey James." I stumbled out awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get you alone." He said with a glint in his eye that made me uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask you what you were doing tomorrow." He clarified seeing my unease.

"Oh…um…I'm going shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow." Oh my goodness I can stop blushing anytime now!

"Fine, tonight then." He said regaining the composure he had slightly lost at my last confession.

"Can't. I'm getting my stuff so I can stay with the girls tonight." I explained "Alice wants to get an early start." I don't know why, but I felt like I owed him an explanation. A dark look took over James' eyes, but just as quickly as it appeared, it went away.

"Yeah, alright. Don't let me stand in your way. I'll see you at school." He strode passed me and made it halfway to his car when he turned around. "Incidentally where are you shopping at this weekend?"

"Port Angeles I think. Why?" He just shook his head and responded with a distracted "No reason." before continuing in to his car.

I walked into the house and locked the door for good measure…James freaked me out a little. I mentally shook myself and started packing, Alice will be here in an hour and she won't be happy if I'm not ready. An angry Alice is an Alice I don't want to meet.

I was trying to decide between a red sweater and a light blue button up one, when I hear a voice behind me, "Go with the light blue one.", causing me to jump three feet in the air. I turned around and found a pixie smiling brightly at me, but before I asked the question, she answered it. "I used your spare key hidden in the fake rock. Yes Bella, it is clearly a fake."

She walked passed me and inspected my clothes, nodding her head at some and sighing at others. Eventually she picked out my outfit for tomorrow and my pajamas for tonight (of course she chose the only pair of shorts in the bunch). I put my bag over my shoulder and we headed out the door.

We pulled up to the Cullen house (or mansion) and found the guys out front playing basketball, Edward and Japer against Emmett and Emmett was clearly losing. "You guys are fucking cheating! Bella tell your boyfriend he's cheating!" Three things happened at once I burned scarlet, Alice smacked him upside the head with a resounding smack, and Jasper threw the ball at his gut winding him. Before my humiliation could go away or worsen, as the case may be, Alice ushered my inside.

"You get used to him after a while Bella. He really can be an idiot though." She giggled while I shook my head as she led us up the stairs. Walking into Alice's room I was gob smacked. Her bed was a pink and black canopy bed; she had a pink and black vanity; a black dresser (noticing a pattern yet?); pink and black carpeting, and black walls with pink flowers. It was, for a lack of a better word, stunning.

"Hey Bella!" I hadn't noticed her before, but Rose was lying on Alice's bed flipping through a magazine. "Hey Rose!" I answered, setting my bag by the door.

"OK girls P.J. time." Alice chirped flitting about the room, making her way to her dresser.

"Alice. It's not even "I pause to check my watch "five thirty."

"Yeah, but it's a pajama party Bella. You have to wear your pajamas or else we're just listening to music, doing makeovers, and eating junk food." Alice whined

"Just go with it Bella you'll never win." Rose intervened before I could retort. Accepting defeat I unzipped my bag and pulled my jammies out, Alice and Rose were already stripping by the time I stood up, I thought 'what the hell' and started undressing too.

Rose looked stunning in her gray silk tank and shorts and furry slipper boots; Alice was adorable in her pink and black tank and shorts and piggy slippers, again with the pink and black; while I was left to feel positively plain in my whit long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts and black slippers.

"Oww oww" Rose whistled making me blush "Nice legs Bella." She continued with a wink making me blush harder. "Thanks Rose." I mumbled out.

"OK girls first things first. Dad's bringing home a pizza, so we _need_ to make brownies!" Alice demanded leading the way to the kitchen.

"He mom!" Alice greeted Esme as we entered the kitchen. "About finished in here?"

Esme turned around and smiled. "Nearly. Fixing something for those boys to eat, you know them, especially after playing ball all afternoon." We sat on the stools facing the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, watching her finish up the burgers and fries for the boys. "Alright ladies I'll be out of your hair, yell if you need anything." We all answered "OK" in unison before getting the ingredients for brownies.

One hour and one big mess later, we were pulling our freshly baked brownies out of the oven. We decided to clean the kitchen while we waited for them to cool, to ensure Esme doesn't throttle us for ruining her kitchen.

We had just made it up the stairs with our brownies when we heard Carlisle calling from the stairs. "Girls! I got your pizza!"

"I got it." Rose jumped up and ran down the steps.

When Rose returned Alice asked the question I was most dreading to hear tonight. "Bella truth or dare?"

I had never been to a slumber party before, with being the weird foster kid and all, but I had seen enough of them in cheesy teen movies; so I know this question rarely ends well. That being said, I felt saying "Truth" was the safest bet. Boy was I wrong

"OK Bella. Do you have a crush on Edward?" I didn't need to answer it; my resulting blush was enough for Alice to jump up and down screaming "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" over and over again. Rose eventually calmed her down enough for me to ask Rose truth or dare. She answered with a dare causing me wrack my brain for a good one. "I dare you give Emmett a lap dance in front of Edward and Jasper." Both of them looked taken-aback by my dare, probably not expecting it to come from me, but she stood up none the less and we followed her downstairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper was sitting in the black wing backed next to it. Rose walked right up to Emmett, straddled his lap facing away from him, and started shaking and grinding on him. She stood up with her feet on either side of his thighs and bent over giving him a nice view of her ass, before kneeling down with her ass pushed up against his chest and sliding down his legs. She rolled over and started clawing her way up his body, before straddling his lap once more (this time facing him), grinding on his groin, she scratched her nails over his clothed chest, before she nibbled his ear, stood up and walked away. She walked out of the room leaving Emmett looking dumbfounded, but pleased; Edward biting his knuckle to suppress his laughter; and Jasper glaring at Emmett, as if this were his idea.

We made it back to Alice's room and collapsed on the floor in breathtaking laughter. "That…was…" Alice tried to choke out between laughs."…awesome!"

"Did you see Jasper? I thought he was going to kill Emmett." Rose said after the laughter died down. "Alright Alice, your turn." But before Rosalie could ask Alice the question, Esme showed up in the doorway.

"You girls wouldn't happen to know why Jasper is chasing Emmett through the yard. Only, I tried to ask Edward, but he was too busy laughing and pointing at the ceiling." Esme's statement was met by another round of laughter by the three of us, she walked away muttering something that sounded a lot like "teenagers".

We decided to quit playing Truth or Dare and moved on to makeovers, well Rose and Alice decided I was just the lamb being shepherded along. Rose painted my nails a bright shade of blue, while Alice applied makeup. Rose was next, I painted her nails a color called 'Broadway Burgundy', while Alice did her makeup. Finally I started painting Alice's nails 'Hearts of pink', while Rose did her makeup. I decided that doing nails was my best option and to leave the makeup to the ones that wear more of it.

By ten o'clock we were snuggled up in Alice's bed watching _Sixteen Candles_ before we dozed off.

**A/N: Didja like it? Huh Huh? Didja didja?**


	12. Shopping

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I do NOT own Twilight! Sheesh  
>AN Because I felt bad that it took me so long to update here's another one. I tried to add link for the clothes her, but for some reason it didn't work, so they'll be on my profile. **

"Bella! Bella get up!" I sat up and saw Alice hovering over me and Rose smiling and rolling her eyes groggily behind Alice's back.

"What time is it you demented pixie?" I demanded attempting to rub the sandpaper out of my eyes.

"It's 4:30." She stated matter-of-factly, climbing over Rose and out of bed.

"AM?" I screeched out walking to my duffle bag. "Why are we up now? Surely stores aren't open now."

"No most of the stores in Port Angeles open at 7:30, but we have to get ready, eat breakfast, and drive up there." She explained as Rose stalked passed her to the bathroom. "OK Bella Rosalie is obviously using my shower, but there's one down the hall you can use. Here just take your towel, bra, and panties with you; you can change in to your clothes when you get back." She walked me to the bathroom she was talking about, which happens to be right next door to Edward's room. I hope he doesn't wake up needing to use the bathroom. She deposited my shampoo, body wash, and puff; then walked away.

I turned the water on as hot as I could stand and stood under the spray. It was hot and relaxing, easing the tension out of my muscles. Just as I was adding body wash to my puff, the bathroom door opened. It was quiet for a minute…then the toilet flushed causing me to yelp as the water got hotter than I was prepared for.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask a little shocked. I gave a squeaky "Yes" and turned my reddest ever. "I am so sorry. I had no idea Alice was going to put you in my bathroom. Well have fun today, I'm going back to sleep." I heard the door click shut and resumed washing.

When I finished I toweled off, put my under garments on, followed by my towel and checked that the coast was clear before stepping out in the hall. I padded down the hall and found Rosalie and Alice commenting on their outfits for today, still wearing their towels.

"Shut the door Bella." Alice said as I walked in the door. I did as she said and reached in my duffle bag for my own clothes.

We changed quickly; Rosalie wore a red sweater and black skinny jeans, over her red bra and thong, she pulled on red ankle boots, attached a gold heart necklace and gold hoop earrings.

Alice wore matching black bra and panties, a pink t-shirt that read 'Be Happy', a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark wash cropped jean jacket, pink and gray striped socks, pink converse, black and pink hooped earrings, and black bangles.

Over my gray bra and panties I wore a white t-shirt with a girl outlined in black, light blue flared jeans, a light blue button up sweater, gray and blue ankle socks, with blue and yellow checkered hearts, pink and white Nikes, light blue leaf earring, and a pink and purple butterfly ring on my thumb.

We went to Alice's vanity, she applied my makeup, after she blow dried my hair I went back to my duffle bag and pulled out my flat iron and proceeded to her bathroom to straighten my hair.

After getting ready we headed downstairs for breakfast, we grabbed a granola bar and an apple juice from the fridge then headed out the door.

I was curled up in the backseat of Alice's yellow Porsche ( a birthday present from granddad Cullen) with my head resting on the cool window, listening to some P!nk song Alice had blaring. We pulled up near the boardwalk and I could see the peaking up over the horizon. I, very reluctantly, disentangled myself from my seatbelt and clambered out after Rosalie.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked looking at my watch, it said 7:00, is anything even open yet? Alice just rolled her eyes and kept walking eventually she stopped in front of a coffee shop and suddenly I understood and felt the need to kiss her, a need I repressed. We left the coffee shop hot chocolates in hand (Alice said their coffee looked weak) walked to the store next door and waited for it to open.

Finally at 7:45 the doors opened, we threw our empty cups away and walked in. I knew I should have been suspicious, Alice kept sending me anxious looks and the questions she asked about Edward, I knew there was something. We walked in to a store filled with dresses and accessories; we're shopping for home coming dresses.

My companion immediately went to the racks and started picking out dresses; I however, took on this Endeavour with a bit more trepidation. I flipped through a rack that seemed promising until Alice came around and told me she wouldn't let me buy anything "frumpy looking" whatever that means.

After twenty minutes of looking I still couldn't find anything, Alice had been watching me with a look of frustration. After another five minutes of her huffing, I jokingly asked her if she would like to try. I didn't think she would take me up on it.

Eventually Alice found dresses for me, so we went to the fitting rooms to see how we looked. Rosalie went in first.

She tried on this red lace fitted dress that went down mid thigh but we shot it down. Her second dress was a bright pink bandage dress, which we also shot down (it was too sexy). Her third was a black fitted one strap dress which once again went down mid thigh, which we also decided against. Her fourth dress was another bandage dress, but this time red and black. Once again no, Rose is one of those people who are actually too hot for a tight, short dress. The next one she tried on was perfect though. It was a black strapless dress that accentuated her curves perfectly.

Alice was next; trying on a gray sleeveless dress with a ruffled bodice, but it didn't fit her personality. Next was a white dress with black polka dots, that went mid thigh; also a no. Next was a sunflower yellow thick strapped dress, but it didn't fit the occasion. Third inline was a deep purple dress with one strap, but it didn't quite capture Alice. Finally she pulled out a one strapped pink dress that just screamed Alice.

Unfortunately my turn came next. I tried on a thin strapped black and purple dress that I felt uncomfortable in. A pale green dress that came to my knees, but Rose and Alice didn't like it (even though Alice picked it out). A fitted hot pink dress with a ruffled skirt that made me feel exposed was next. Then a dark blue version of Alice's white polka dot dress. Finally I tried on a simple white dress that we all liked.

After we tried on our dresses we shopped for accessories and finally paid. I paid more than I would have liked especially since I don't have a date, but it'll be good to get dressed up and feel pretty. Who knows Edward may even ask me. Wouldn't it be worth it then?

We walked to the shoe store on three blocks away and found our shoes to go with our dresses. I was set against heels, but Alice and Rose assured me that it would be easier for me to keep my balance in platform heels because of how wide the soles are and that I should wear the around as practice.

I looked at my watch and saw that we had been shopping for over four hours and I was starving. We dropped our bags at Alice's car and walked to a tiny Italian restaurant a couple streets away. It was pretty crowded when we got there, but Rose flashed the host a dazzling smile, needless to say we got seated almost immediately. I wondered why Rose had gotten us a table for six when there were only three of us, but my unasked question was answered just after we ordered our drink. Edward, Japer, and Emmett came walking in the door scanning the room looking for us.

Edward noticed us first, he nudged Jasper and the guys made their way over. Edward look amazing in a dark wash jean, gray t-shirt, white and gray Adidas, and a gray hoody that set off his eyes. Jasper sat next to Alice wearing a dark wash jean, a light blue flannel shirt, and white and blue Reeboks. Emmett sat across from Rosalie and next to Jasper wearing dark wash denim, a light blue shirt with a white skull, a black hoody and black Ecko's.

The waitress came by and took our orders, while ogling Edward the whole time, which went unnoticed by everyone but me; which is a very embarrassing realization.

"What did you girls get today?" Jasper asked taking a drink of his water.

"Homecoming dresses!" Alice announced she had clearly been waiting for one of them to ask. "Rose got a black one, Bella got a white one, and I got a pink one!" She was positively bouncing now.

Edward turned to me. "You got a dress Bella?" I nodded in affirmation fighting the urge to blush. "Has anyone asked you yet?" I shook my head looking at my feet. "Would you like to go with me?' My head snapped up and I saw the smile on his face, I'm sure I'm beet red right now.

"I…ummm…sure." I stumbled out. His smile grew.

"Fantastic." He managed before our food arrived. I looked at Alice and she had a self satisfied smirk on her face. I tried t fight the urge to roll my eyes, but lost.

When we finished eating we settled the bill and headed out and parted ways with the guys, us to continue our shopping and them to do whatever it is guys do. Alice and Rose so far have been very tight lipped about Edward asking me to homecoming, which I am very thankful for, but I know it won't last. Rose mentioned something about needing a corset so we went to the lingerie store.

"Bella you need one too." Rose called from one of the displays.

"For what?" I very nearly demanded.

"To wear under your dress" Alice explained rolling her eyes. She continued noticing my confused expression. "It'll push your boobs up. Don't look at me like that Bella! Edward will love it." She had me and she knew it.

So I ended up with a silver corset, black bra and panties, and a light pink bra and thong. I've never worn a thong before, but wearing certain underwear can give a woman a certain amount of confidence, so who knows. Alice got a pink corset, a sequined pink bra and thong, and white bra and panties. Rosalie was the quickest to choose a red corset, silver sequined bra and thong, and a black bra and thong.

Finally we decided we were done shopping and were on our way back to the car when I noticed a figure just ahead of us. It was James.

"Hey Bella! Got a sec?" James asked looking genial

"I…ummm…" I wasn't sure if I did or not. He creeps me out, but he looks OK now.

"Bells we'll just wait right here." Rosalie motioned to the side and Alice nodded.

"What can I do for you James?" I asked gaining composure.

"I wanted to know if you would go to homecoming with me." He said smiling a thousand watt smile.

"Oh sorry James. I'm already going with Edward." I explained not feeling the least bit sorry.

"Oh well I should have asked sooner. Thanks Bella." Then he turned and walked away.

Rosalie and Alice joined me almost immediately and asked me what he wanted. I told them and Rose didn't look happy at all. "Stay away from him Bella. I dated him before Emmett, he's controlling and sick."

I watched his retreating back and was very thankful that Edward asked me first.

**A/N What a creeper!**


	13. Dating and Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. "Born This Way" is owned by lady Gaga, "E.T" by Katy Perry, and "Amazed is owned by Lonestar  
>AN This chapter is about 1,000 words longer than usual just because i didn't want to split it. The links for the outfits are on my page if you want to take a look.**

It was the week before Homecoming and the dance was all anyone could talk about, Alice especially. Every time the group was together she would go on and on about hair, dresses, shoes, suits, etc. If I weren't so excited about going with Edward I would back out.

To be honest, even though I am excited about going with Edward, I still want to back out. I hate dancing. Sure I'm not as clumsy as I used to be, but that doesn't make dancing anymore pleasurable.

Just as quickly as the nerves come, they go with just the thought of Edward looking all amazing all dressed up with his crazy sexy hair. I can do this. Then again what if I'm not pretty enough? What if Edward decides he wants someone prettier? Could I handle that? I'm ashamed to admit that even though we have spent next to no time alone, I have a certain affection for him.

I went to get the key out of the fake rock when we got back from shopping on Saturday, but the key wasn't inside. I shrugged it off, Alice probably still had it. It wasn't until the day before the dance that I got a little suspicious. A black rose was sitting on the table in front of the mirror in the hall; I noticed it when I was passing through to the kitchen. I didn't put that there. Did Alice do it trying to freak me out? No. She wouldn't. Would she? I left it there and headed for school.

I didn't want to freak anyone especially since I didn't even know what this is yet, so I pretended like it didn't happen.

The day went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"So Bella we were trying to decide where to go to dinner tomorrow. Any ideas?" Alice asked as I sat down next to Edward with a turkey wrap and Coke.

"_You_ haven't made the reservations yet?" I asked in mock astonishment. She rolled her eyes and clarified. "I made reservation at a few places depending on what we were hungry for. Don't insult me Bella." I could feel Edward shaking with suppressed laughter next to me.

"Where are the reservations for and what time?" I asked

She started ticking the off her finger. "Bella Italia, where we went last weekend; Michaels Divine Dining, it's a surf and turf kind of place; and Sabai Thai, that's Thai food."

"Surf and turf sounds good." Alice looked frustrated at my choice. Edward leaned in to explain. "Everyone else wants Michaels, but Alice wants Thai." Once again I felt the shiver down my spine when he pulled away.

"Well looks like I'm out voted-"

"You were outvoted before Bella got here." Emmett boomed from beside Rosalie causing Alice to roll her eyes.

After lunch Edward and I headed to Biology we got there just before the bell rang and we were taking notes so there wasn't any time to talk. Ten minutes after the lesson started I felt Edward nudge my elbow and point to a notebook sitting between us that he had written in.

_What are you wearing?_

_What?_

_Tomorrow! What are you wearing?_

_I'm not allowed to say._

_Why not?_

_Alice forbade me._

_Are you afraid of Alice? _

_Have you met her?_

_Fair point. Fine what time are you guys leaving for your hair and nail appointment?_

_What hair and nail appointment?_

_You didn't know?_

_No!_

He covered up his laughing as a, surprisingly convincing, hacking cough.

_I hope you have fun._

_Shut up!_

_Never said a word._

_How are we getting to the dance?_

_I will be driving you m'lady._

_Really? Is it weird that we haven't spent much time together?_

_Haha probably, but let's change it, go to dinner with me._

_When?_

_Tonight obviously. _

_Where?_

_The diner?_

_Sounds good. 5 o'clock?_

_It's a date. ;)_

The bell rang five minutes later signaling the end of class.

**EPOV**

I'm so fucking excited! I bounced all the way to trig and Jazz looked at me like I was on crack. I just shrugged my shoulders and kept working the problems. When the bell rang I bolted out the door and got home as quick as I could.

"Edward what are you-"My mom started when I raced through the door. I kissed her on the cheek and continued on.

I bolted up the stairs and started sorting through my clothes. Long-sleeved button up? No Short-sleeved button up? No. Sweater? Certainly not. Polo shirt! That's it! Red? No. Green? No. Blue and green? No. Gray and black? Perfect. Dark blue jeans and black and green Nikes.

I stripped and hopped in the shower, washed and got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist, picked up my razor and started shaving very carefully; it wouldn't be a good idea to cut myself now. I dressed, sprayed on my AXE Phoenix and was out the door, I had a special stop to make.

See when w Bella agreed to go to homecoming with me I did some research on flowers for her corsage and found that the purple rose meant love at first sight. Then when Alice texted me and said Bella's homecoming colors were white and purple, I knew it was perfect.

I stopped at the only flower shop in Forks, bought a dozen purple roses then went on my way to get my date.

**BPOV**

I was so nervous and excited about my date with Edward that I completely forgotten about the black rose and missing key. When I got home I immediately started getting ready. I showered, shaved, changed in to a black and purple sweater, a light blue jean skirt, white canvas shoes, and did my hair and makeup. By the time I finished brushing my hair there was a knock at the door.

I raced downstairs force the door open and come face to face with…Edward and a dozen of the most beautiful purple roses I have ever seen. He followed me inside while I found a vase.

After the flowers were cared for we headed to the diner. The ride was silent, but while we were waiting for our burgers to arrive we fell into easy conversation.

"So where did you grow up?" He asked

"Mostly Ohio." I answered "Where did you live before Forks?"

"Seattle."

"Why'd you move?"

"That's…personal. I don't think I'm ready to disclose that yet." He chuckled, but then our food arrived and we had to pause.

"What do you want to do when you leave high school?" He continued on.

"I want to go to college, somewhere back East, OSU or NYU. What about you?" I asked

"I want to go to college to back East wouldn't be bad, change of scenery. What do you want to major in?"

"English literature, what about you?"

"Premed. I'm going to be a doctor like my dad." He explained eating a fry.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper.

"I like brown." I gave him an imploring look. "It's warm." He explained "What about you?"

"I like blue, but grays nice too."

We finished eating and headed back to his car. I had to get up early again or I'll be hearing from Alice.

"That's Edward. I had a great time." I said as he walked me too my door.

"So did I. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night." He leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead and walked back to his car.

I walked inside and found a second rose on the table in front of the mirror. I flew out the door and flagged Edward down. He pulled back up the driveway and walked up to me.

"Is everything OK Bella?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I just had a thought. Do you think Alice would stay the night with me tonight, you know getting an earlier start tomorrow." He smiled then answered.

"I don't think it'll take much to persuade her." He called her in my driveway and judging by the screeching on her end of the phone she thought it was a great idea. Edward waited with me for her to get here, a fact I was very grateful for. We saw Alice pull up less than ten minutes later and Edward left. Alice ran up to me bouncing and skipping I never knew you could do both at once.

We went inside she put her bag in my room and I threw the roses away. We laid in bed for another half hour talking and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to her phone alarm going off. Well let's be honest it probably has less to do with her alarm and more to do with my bladder. We showered and dressed. Me in my black velour track suit and American Flag T and Alice in her dark blue velour track suit and "Peace and Love" T, we're all wearing our heels to break them in.

We headed downstairs for breakfast, blueberry muffins and milk, and headed out the door to meet Rose (she was wearing a pink velour suit like our and an I love NY t-shirt). We headed to Seattle for our hair and nail appointments (I was driving).

We pulled in front of London House Salon and spa three hours later. We were here to get a massage and our hair and nails done, Esme's treat. I felt a little weird accepting this, but thought it would be rude to object.

Rose had her hair done in a loose braid on the crown of her head and twisted at the nape of her neck; her nails were black, white and brown French tips. Alice had her hair woven together with mini stars scattered around the pattern, her nails were silver with pink French tips. My hair was pinned up in loose curls and my nails were this intense pink and purple that I normally wouldn't wear. The again if you think about it, everything I've worn since I showed up here I normally wouldn't have worn. It was now 2 o'clock and we had to leave now or we wouldn't have time to get ready.

We made it home by 4:30 thanks for my speeding and breaking one or two traffic laws. We headed to Alice's room to change. Alice had just finished my makeup when Emmett knocked on the door. "Hey Bells. Could I talk to you for a minute?" I followed him to his room when he reached in his pocket and pocket and pulled out a long black box. I opened it and found the most beautiful tennis bracelet with purple sapphires.

"Emmett…I…" I didn't know what to say, it was the most beautiful gift anyone has ever bought me.

"You don't need to say anything Bella. You're my little sister and I lost a lot of time with you." He explained then reached over and hugged me. When he let me go my eyes were a little misty, but I knew that if I let the tears fall Alice would kill me.

I went back to Alice's room and showed the girls the bracelet Emm gave me, Carlisle and Mr. Hale gave them a bracelet for tonight too, which showed how much he did care about me. Finally we put our dresses, heels, and jewelry on and headed downstairs to meet our dates.

Emmett was dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt, tie, and shoe; he put a red hibiscus corsage on Rose's wrist.

Next was japer he was wearing a black suit, a black and pink striped shirt, a pink tie, and black shoes; he placed a pink orchid corsage on Alice's wrist.

Finally it was Edward's turn. He's wearing a black suit, white shirt, purple tie, and black shoes; he placed a purple rose corsage on my wrist. What is with him and purple roses?

After a few dozen pictures by Esme we were finally out the door and piled in Emmett's Hummer headed for our reservations.

We got there with five minutes to spare and were seated. We started talking about what we thought the dance would look like. Apparently the theme is a night under the stars, how cliché. Finally our waiter came around again and bought the food we never ordered. Alice explained the confusion. "I called ahead and ordered a salad and steak and lobster for everyone." She shrugged and took a sip of her virgin Mojito, which she ordered for everyone. It was difficult to be angry with her when what she ordered was so delicious.

The one thing she hadn't ordered for us was dessert, so we ordered something to share with our dates. Edward and I had the Tiramisu, Jasper and Alice shred the mixed berry crisp, and Rose and Emmett had the banana chocolate parfait.

We finished dessert settled the bill and headed back to the Hummer on our way to homecoming. We found a place to park, it wasn't difficult everyone was carpooling and headed in. The decorations were just as cheesy as I had feared. There were dark blue streamer intertwined on the walls and silver stars were hanging from the ceiling. We stopped just inside the door to have our pictures taken and continued on to dance to "Born This Way". Well Edward did most of the dancing I just followed his steps.

Katy Perry's E.T was next and we danced much the same way.

_You're from a whole other world. _

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light._

It was easy being with Edward, we talked comfortably and we had a lot in common.

The next one was a slow song and Edward was an even better slow dancer then he was upbeat dancer.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
><em>_This feeling inside me__  
><em>_Is almost more than I can take__  
><em>_Baby when you touch me__  
><em>_I can feel how much you love me__  
><em>_And it just blows me away__  
><em>_I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
><em>_I can hear your thoughts__  
><em>_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better__  
><em>_I want to spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_With you by my side__  
><em>_Forever and ever__  
><em>_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin__  
><em>_The taste of your kiss__  
><em>_The way you whisper in the dark__  
><em>_Your hair all around me__  
><em>_Baby you surround me__  
><em>_You touch every place in my heart__  
><em>_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time__  
><em>_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better__  
><em>_I want to spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_With you by my side__  
><em>_Forever and ever__  
><em>_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

I looked into Edwards eyes and knew this song was hitting him in the same way it was hitting me.

**A/N As always I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	14. Bella Makes a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.  
>AN: This chapter was shorter than the last and uneventful, but it was needed. **

Just as the song ended there was a tap on Edwards shoulder, "Can I cut in?", and Edward relinquished me to Emmett.

"How are you Bella?" I gave him a confused expression so he elaborated. "How is Edward treating you?" I shook my head at him and smiled.

"He's great Emmett. Wonderful really."

"He's kept his hands to himself?" He asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes Emmett! Have you interrogated Alice yet?" I asked slapping his arm.

"Oh trust me I'm going to!"

"Does Jasper do the same thing to Rosalie?"

"Of course not. Have you met her?" We both laughed.

"What do you plan on doing if they do get handsy?" I asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Oh we'll have a nice long 'discussion' about it."

"Does Jasper have the same 'discussion' with you when you get handsy with Rose?"

"Of course not! You don't mess with the Hulk!" I smacked his arm again.

"Seriously though Emmett, Edward's great, the perfect gentleman." I stated looking in his eyes.

"Good."

We finished the song and he gave me back to Edward. "What was that about?" He asked as Emmett walked away.

"Oh nothing, he was just trying to fulfill his role as my big brother." Edward nodded before the 'Cha Cha Slide' came on and we had to break apart to do the group dance.

After the homecoming ended Edward was walking me up to the door. He stared into my eyes, leaned in, and kissed me very softly on the lips before walking back to the Hummer. I stood on my stoop even after they drove away still shocked at the spark I felt pass between us.

I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and turned the light on. There were black roses everywhere. They were in vases on the tables, petals scattered on the floor. And ripped apart by the door were the purple roses that Edward had given me last night.

I ran through the house with my dad's old baseball bat I kept by the door checking all the rooms and closets, locking all the windows, and propping chairs against the back and front doors. I then collapsed against the wall in the hallway, across from the table where I found the first flower, and cried.

I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I just moved here. I know so few people. I try to keep to myself. Was someone upset that I was dating Edward? On one hand that seems likely, but on the other I couldn't see a girl doing this. Were there any guys that wanted Edward? Likely. That's probably not it either though, everyone knows he likes girls.

Eventually my sobs subsided; I looked at my phone and saw that it was 3am. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight; I grabbed a notebook and pen and made a list.

1. CHANGE LOCKS

That one I underlined and wrote in all capitals.

2. Throw away the flowers

That one is a given.

3. Be hyperaware

I especially need to pay attention to the people staring at me when Edward's around.

4. Keep a baseball bat in every room.

5. Take self defense classes

I looked at my phone again and say that it was 5:30 in the morning that list took me longer than expected. I walked up the steps, grabbed a green towel form the closet, walked to the bathroom and showered. I finished showering and looked in the mirror the mirror to finish taking my makeup off. I brushed out my long brown hair, wrapped the towel around my body and headed for my room.

I laid on my bed still in my towel and thought about my list. First I don't know how to change locks and second the thought of self defense classes make me nauseous. When I deemed myself dry enough I dressed in a light blue shirt, black jeans, a black knitted hoody and blue Nike's.

I hopped in my car and headed for the coffee shop for breakfast- omelet with cheddar cheese, tomato, and mushroom, hash browns, and orange juice-I chewed through my breakfast quietly. Halfway through my omelet I got a text from Edward.

_Morning beautiful! How was your night?_

I smiled rereading his greeting.

_Fantastic handsome! How was yours?_

Itook a bit of my hash browns and waited for his reply.

"Handsome am I?" I looked up from my phone and saw Edward sitting across from me; I ducked my head and blushed.

I composed myself and asked "What are you doing here?".

"I'm being a very sweet brother/son and getting breakfast for everyone."

"Well that is very sweet of you." I said sipping my orange juice. "Cullen!" Was called out and as he stood to retrieve his order he turned back to me and asked "Call me later Bella?" I nodded and he continued on.

I finished my breakfast, but when I went to the counter to pay I found my bill had already been paid. The elderly lady at the register wined at me and I knew who did it. What am I going to do with Edward Cullen?

I finished eating and made my way over to the hardware store to find a new lock and handle. The store only had a few selections which made my choice simple; a black handle with a fleur de lis like shape on the top and bottom.

I drove home and very reluctantly opened my front door and to my immense relief found it was empty. I opened the package of my lock and found it came with instructions.

It took me fifteen minutes to figure out how to put it on and another five to actually do it, so twenty minutes later I had a new lock and one new set of key that would stay with me at all times. I grabbed the second set of handles and went to the back door to change those, this time it went by much quicker. I grabbed both sets of keys and locked both doors, grabbed my laptop to look up locksmiths in the area to install deadbolts. I found one in Port Angeles that is willing to help me out, he said he would be here on Tuesday at 9 am, so I would be late for school that day, small price to pay.

After finding the locksmith I grabbed trash bags started picking up flowers and the petals scattering the floor, threw them in the bag. It took me about ten minutes to get them all up, but when all evidence of them were gone, I grabbed a set of keys, took the bags to the stoop, locked the door, an dropped the nags off at the trash cans. It's an awfully tedious process.

Having done what I had set out to do I locked the door once more, pulled the afghan off the back of the coach, curled up and fell asleep.

**A/N: If you have question, concerns, or just hate me and never want me to write another word again leave it in a review.**


	15. Things Start Heating Up

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight and never will.  
>AN: We have a lemon! Whether or not it's good is entirely up to you people, but it's there all the same. As always outfits are on my profile.**

November rolled in cold and rainy leaving October behind. I had spent a lot more time with Edward and the more I got to know him the harder I fell; he's sweet, sexy, kind, sexy, funny, and did I mention sexy. He is so perfect on paper. So why do I get this feeling of foreboding in my gut? There's something about him that scares me. A lot. It could be that I have never left myself so vulnerable before, I've always kept this wall up, but I can feel it crumble around me.

"You coming Bella?" Edward asked smiling at me from the passenger side door he just opened for me. We walked in the school building hand in hand, it had been three weeks, but people still stare.

I don't blame them for being curious. Edward hadn't so much glanced at any of the girls here, but all of a sudden he was with me. I know we must have looked odd walking down the hall, although I felt more confident than usual. Alice had sent me a text saying '_where the boots –A'_, I knew which boots she was talking about of course. They were an impulse buy, they're black suede, lace-up ankle boots, with a thick heel, and they were on sale. I hadn't worn them yet and I didn't think a rainy day was the best time to wear a $200 pair of **suede **boots, but this is Alice. If I didn't chances are she would leave school immediately, break into my house, steal my boots, and shove them on my feet in first period. I would rather avoid the embarrassment thank you very much.

To be fair they did set of my dark blue boot cut jeans, navy Henley T, and my cream stitched cardigan nicely. Standing next to Edward in his gray Batman shirt, dark jeans, and black converse; I almost felt like his equal. Almost.

Alice and Jasper found me at my locker. Alice was wearing knee high black slouch boots, a white and black striped sweater with a strawberry on front, black skinny jeans, strawberry earrings, and a strawberry bracelet. Jasper was wearing a red and gray striped sweater, black skinny jeans, and black Van's.

I followed them to Rose's locker where she was standing with Emmett. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, thigh high brown boots, a white wrapped sweater, and blue and black feather earrings. Emmett smiled with his arm around Rose's shoulder in a light colored jean, an Element thermal shirt, and high top Nike's. We were talking about last weekend when the bell rang.

We were reading To Kill a Mockingbird in English; it's one of my favorite books, which made that class fly. After lunch I took my seat next to Edward in Biology, when class started he passed me a note that took me off guard.

_Are you a virgin?_

I glanced at him and say him looking at Banner.

_No. Why? Are you?_

He took the note smirked and responded.

_Just curious. Don't be silly Bella of course not. How old were you?_

Are we really having this conversation in Biology?

_I was 15. How old were you?_

He let out a small sigh.

_I was 14. What was his name? It was a he right?_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Yes Edward he was a he. His name was Jacob. Who was your first? _

Edward smiled and nodded before responding.

_A girl named Tanya._ _Was it just the one time?_

These questions are awfully personal.

_Yes. Was yours?_

He glanced at me almost guiltily.

_No Bella._

With that last note class ended and we walked out holding hands.

Edward drove me home, but I had barely walked in the door when Edward pushed me up against it and rested his forehead against mine with his hands on either side of my head. He traced his nose down to my chin and back up again. I felt a tightening in my stomach and girly bits. He trailed his nose to my left temple, down the side of my cheek, and along my jaw; he traced it up to my ear and whispered "You're so beautiful Bella". My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hot breath tickling my ear.

He moved his hands to my waist and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs and to my room. He laid me on my white and purple comforter, hovering just above me.

He lifted my shirt to just below my bra, blowing cold air on my belly, causing me to whimper. Edward had yet to kiss me or to really touch me, but I felt myself getting more and more turned out with every move he made.

He slipped my boots off my feet, leaned in and whispered "Tell me when to stop". Finally he brought his head down and kissed me very softly on the lips. I threw my head and shoulders up deepening the kiss. He sucked my bottom lip and lightly bit down, causing me to whimper once more. I felt the tightening in my stomach get stronger. I trailed my hands down his chest and abs grabbing him through his jeans making him growl in my mouth.

He pushed his dick into my hand and rocked a little. I felt so powerful. I rolled him over and straddled him, grinding my center on to his very hard manhood. He grabbed my hips pulling me down harder creating even more friction. I threw my head back and moaned. He flipped us over once more sliding his hand up my shirt and under my bra grasping my right breast teasing the nipple with his thumb. I arched my back pushing my chest into his hand.

I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding into him, making him push back with equal force. Edward slid his hands up my back gripping my shoulders, grinding and thrusting himself harder against me. I cried out as I felt the spring in my abdomen break and first orgasm rock through my body. I felt Edward thrust twice more before growled out something I couldn't understand.

He looked in my eyes and kissed my nose, cheek, forehead, eyelids, and chin; before coming back to my mouth. He smiled at me and laid his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, hugging him fully, but before anything could be said there was a knock at the door.

Edward whined in my shoulder making me giggle. "Don't answer it." He said never lifting his head. Before I could respond there was another knock. "I think I have to." He groaned but released me. I slipped my jeans off showing Edward my red boy shorts and put on a pair of sweats.

Edward followed behind me touching me in some way the whole time. I answered the door, but had never expected to see James standing on the other side.

**A/N: Didja like how I fit Jacob in there? I thought it was clever. Or not. Whatever. Let me know what you think of my pathetic attempt at lemon, keep in mind that was my first attempt.**


	16. A Complication Arises

**Disclaimer: If you look Twilight up on Wikipedia you will find it says Stephenie Meyer wrote it not me. Sorry about that.  
><strong>

**EPOV**

"James? What are you doing here?" Bella asked a little too nicely for my taste. I glared at the douche bag over Bella's shoulder trying to convey to him just how little I wanted him here.

"Yeah James what are you doing here?" I asked venom lacing my voice. Bella jumped a little at the tone of my voice, but it went unnoticed by James.

"Well Edward if you must know my car broke down outside and I needed to use Bella's phone to call for help."

"Do you mind if I take a look? Only my mom's dad owns a garage in Columbus, he's taught me a few things." He looked taken aback, but luckily Bella came to my aid.

"Really? Wow James I guess today's your lucky day." He gave me a bitter look, but nodded his head. I followed him outside leaving Bella behind to straighten herself out. I felt myself smirking knowing just why she had to straighten herself out.

"Think you're pretty fucking spectacular don't you Cullen?" He asked stopping at his black Nissan.

"Why yes. Yes I do. Now pop the hood." He did as he was told, but glared at me the whole way.

I checked the every-damn-thing out and the only problem I found were his spark plugs were halfway unscrewed, this wasn't an accident.

"What do you really want James?" I ground out through my teeth. "You unscrewed these yourself asshole."

"Not that I owe you an explanation Cullen, but I want Bella. No. I'm going to get Bella." He stated very calmly looking me right in the eye.

"Not going to happen Carter. You creep her out." I whispered never removing my gaze from his. "You creeped Rosalie out too you know. Bella wants me and after what I made her feel a little bit ago, she won't want you." He narrowed his eyes at me and looked like her was going to swing. I just turned and walked away I didn't need back on parole or to go to jail, and I would be damned if I let that bastard hit me and just let it go.

I walked inside and saw Bella laying on the couch watching a movie and twirling a section of hair. I walked up to her and straddled her body with my own putting all my weight on my right leg. She looked up surprised, but smiled when she realized it was me. I leaned down and bit her collar bone making her moan. She pushed her chest into mine making me smile against her neck. I reached behind her back and undid her bra, sliding my hand up her stomach and grasping her left breast. She whimpered scratching her nails down my abs, I growled in her ear whispering "Bella we need to stop now, before I can't".

She groaned into my neck. "But you started this."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, but I didn't expect it to go this far." I sat up righting myself. I heard a slight bang and bolted to the back door to see what it was. I looked through the back window and door and didn't see anything. "Is there anyone there?" Bella asked leaning against my back. "No whoever it was is gone now?"

Bella and I went back to the couch. I laid down stretching out my legs and pulled her down on my chest rubbing her hair. When 9 PM came around it was time for me to go, but I still didn't want to leave Bella alone, so I offered her to spend the night at my house, but she turned me down. Before I left I went through her house making sure all the windows and door were locked and still sat in my car for another quarter of an hour.

I walked in the door and started for the stairs, but my mom spotted me with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown noticing the expression on my face. "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? Are things ok with you and Bella?"

I smiled genuinely at her. "Yeah mom, we're perfect." She smiled back and I continued walking up the stairs. I did some homework and read and decided to call it a night. Before I turned my desk lamp off I shot Bella a text saying goodnight. It wasn't thirty seconds later when she replied. _We need to talk_.

I went through my phone book and selected her number, hit the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"Edward." Her voice was terse, strained; opposite of what it was when I left.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I asked not knowing what caused her change.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said still not getting it.

"You were paroled for drunken driving Edward. A girl, Tanya, your first time Tanya was paralyzed from the waist down. Why didn't you tell me?" By the end of her explanation she was sobbing and I was speechless.

"How do you know? No one here knows."

"Someone here obviously does." She said between sobs. "Someone left an internet print out of a newspaper article, written about your accident."

My heart plummeted into my chest. "Bella…I…" But she cut me off before I could think of something to say.

"Save it Edward. I can't do this now." She hung up and I was left in my dark room with an aching heart.

**BPOV**

When Edward walked out the door I was a little on edge, the door banging shut still had me freaked out. I went to the kitchen and cut myself a piece of apple pie and poured some milk, I carried it to the table and saw two pieces of paper sitting there.

The first thing I noticed was Edward's picture looking angry and a little beaten. The title in bold letters read: Teen Charged in Drunk Driving Case. I was desperate to know more, but didn't want to read on, my curiosity got the better of me.

_Edward Cullen (16) was found guilty in front of a judge today_

_of driving while intoxicated. His passenger, Tanya Denali (17)_

_was injured during the crash, resulting paralysis of the lower_

_body. Cullen, son of respected surgeon Carlisle Cullen, was_

_charged with reckless endangerment and driving while intoxicated._

_He was sentenced to two years supervised probation, community_

_Service, and lost his license for a year. Denali, who was also_

_Intoxicated at the time of the crash was sentenced to two years _

_of unsupervised probation. _

There was more to the article, but I couldn't read anymore. My heart was aching; it felt like a hand was gripping it too tight. I felt the sobs struggling to break free of my chest. He didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? I told him how my parents died and he didn't feel the need to explain this to me. My sobs died down and I felt a buzz next to me, I picked up my phone and found a new message from Edward. _Night baby. I miss you already._ My eyes narrowed and I responded that we needed to talk.

He called me immediately sounding concerned. He didn't understand how I could know about this; he said no one here knew. He was obviously wrong. He tried to explain, but I told him I couldn't do this and I couldn't.

The truth is I have no right to be angry with him and I'm not. This happened before we even met; I'm hurt he didn't say anything. We've broached the subject of drunk driving and he never said a word. I understand this is probably sensitive for him, but drunk driving left me an orphan and stole my brother from me.

I don't know if I can stay with Edward.

**A/N: As the chapter title says a complication arises indeed. Please don;t hate me, but it had to happen didn't it?**


	17. Personal Day and Making Up

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Amber Pacific own Poetically Pathetic, and Secondhand Serenade owns Vulnerable.  
>AN: As always I hope you like this one, I wrote it rather quickly. The two songs in here are two of my personal favorites and they happen to fit nicely. I will upload link to them on my profile as well as links for the outfits.**

I woke up the next morning with stiff eyelids and a headache that could only mean one thing; I spent the entire night crying. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I am. Driving drunk has devastating consequences. I went to the bathroom docked my I-POD, hit a random playlist, stripped, and stepped in the hot water just as _Poetically Pathetic _started playing.

_Thinking of the words to say_

_I'd like to think that this was fate_

_Reference to a song you love_

_Spell confusion with a K_

_Like a star without its strings_

_I'm hanging here on these two wings_

_For that smile and those eyes. I'm falling._

How very true.

_If time could stop how could I make this_

_more poetic when there's nothing more pathetic _

_to be said. You bring me out. Show me light I'm sorry_

_if I hide. I'm too afraid to look inside. You carry truth _

_and make me smile if it were you and me tonight I would_

_tame the stars and save the brightest one for you. For you._

He really is very sweet and a great kisser. I finished shaving and started shampooing when the nest song started…uuuhhh I clearly hit the wrong playlist.

_Share with me the blankets that you're _

_wrapped in because it's cold outside_

_cold outside, it's cold outside._

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_because it's cold inside._

_Cold inside, it's cold inside. _

_And your slow shaking finger tips show that_

_you're scared like me, so let's pretend we're alone._

_And I know you may be scared._

_And I know we're unprepared, but I don't care._

_Tell me tell me what makes you think that you're_

_invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure._

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable._

_Impossible._

And cue the tears.

_I was born to tell you I love you. _

_Isn't that a song already? _

_I get a B in originality and it's true I can't go on without you._

_Your smile makes me see clearer if only you could see in the _

_mirror what I see._

By the time this song finished I was sobbing once again and regretting my decision to act to hastily. My brain was at war with itself. _He made a mistake. The drunk that killed you parents made a mistake._ I wrapped a towel around myself and started my makeup, putting on more than usual to cover up my red puffy eyes.

_He didn't kill anyone. He could have and he paralyzed his passenger. I know and I'm sure he regrets what he did and he paid for it. Not as much as Tanya paid. _I finished my makeup and got dressed just throwing on sweats and a hoodie; I don't feel like doing much more than that. I looked at my clock it was 7:30 and I was late. Deciding I would rather not walk in in the middle of first period and I detested being late, I laid back down and took a personal day.

I woke from a deep sleep at noon, I have never slept this late ever and it felt amazing. I went downstairs and made French toast and sausage, because, well it sounded good. When it was done cooking I curled up on the couch with my plate and watched reruns of 'Boy Meets World'.

Eventually my plate was empty and I was working on 'Golden Girls' reruns when my phone started vibrating. I had 17 texts, 5 missed calls, and 3 voicemails. I looked at the calls first three from Edward, one from Alice and one from Emmett. I didn't even bother with the voicemails and went straight to the texts.

_Bella I'm sorry I should've told you. Please call me. –E_

_Bella what the hell where are you?-Rose_

_Come on Bella please. Let me explain. –E_

_Bella where are you? Please talk to me.-E_

_I'm a jackass OK! Just answer me or something!-E_

_Really Bella? You're ignoring me over something that happened before we met?-E_

_Where are you B?-A_

_Did you and Edward have a fight? He's driving me nuts!-A_

_Bella please talk to Edward he's driving Alice crazy and Alice is driving me crazy. –J_

_Squirt call Edward before I punch the fucker in the face!-Em_

_Bella I'm sorry for yelling. I love you. Call me. –E_

He loves me? He said he loves me. Edward loves me? Do I love him? I don't know. How did this get so complicated? Just yesterday we were dry humping in my bed and now I love him, but I'm mad at him, I want to be with him, but I can't be with him. FML!

I need to hear him out. I sent a mass text telling everyone that I'm taking a personal day and sent one to Edward telling him to meet me here after school. I went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes from breakfast or lunch or brunch…something like that.

I decided that difficult conversations are better discussed over a meal, so I started cooking. I pulled chicken strips from the freezer and put them in the microwave to defrost. While I waited I went upstairs and changed, I didn't want Edward to know how miserable I actually was. I washed my face and re-did my makeup, brushed out and straightened my hair, then went downstairs and put the wings on a baking sheet and tossing them in the oven.

I went back upstairs and put on a pair of medium washed jeans, a navy colored button up, gray wedge heeled ankle boots, a pair of earrings and a silver necklace. I set out to look amazing and I do, my blouse accentuate my boobs making them look bigger, and my jeans hug my butt and hips in the most delicious of ways. I unbuttoned two buttons, looked at my watch it was 3:30 Edward should be here soon. I went downstairs and read a few pages of To Kill a Mockingbird.

Five pages later there was a knock on the door; I stood slowly and walked to it as gracefully as I could, which isn't very. I answered the door and nearly gasped when I saw Edward standing there. He. Looked. Gorgeous. He was wearing black jeans, a black thermal shirt with a black Metallica 'Justice For All' T-shirt on top, and it was raining so his hair was wet and messier than usual.

Eventually our eyes caught one another and I blushed realizing not only had I been caught checking him out, but he was checking me out at the same time. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. He nodded and entered the foyer.

"That color looks beautiful on you Bella." He said with a small smile. I mumbled thanks and lead him to the kitchen, motioned for him to sit down and continued with dinner. I took a large bowl from the cabinet, added a little butter, put it in the microwave and melted it. I pulled the chicken from the oven and the hot sauce form the fridge, adding the sauce to the melted butter, then the chicken. I swirled it around and added the chicken to two separate plates. I took a bottle of ranch dressing from the fridge and some celery. Added the ranch to two small bowls and rinsed off a few stalks of celery. Edward came up to me and took the plates and bowls to the table, while I grabbed glasses and a carton of milk from the fridge (we would need it) and a handful of napkins.

We started eating and Edward moaned his satisfaction, I smirked internally. "Bella we need to talk about that article you read." He said wiping his hands on a napkin. I nodded encouraging him to continue. "I was busted for drunk driving after we went off the road and into a ditch. I wasn't driving though, Tanya was." I looked at him with a confused expression so he elaborated. "I was drunk too, but she was the one driving. The wreck sobered me a little I knew she had points on her license and had been caught driving under the influence once. So I got out lifted her and put her in the passenger's seat. It wasn't until later that we learned her feet wouldn't move." He took a breath and a drink of his milk. "She moved to the East coast, Boston and I haven't heard from her since." Edward finished talking and looked at his hands.

He wasn't driving. He wasn't driving! "Edward. This wasn't your fault. She was driving. Granted you shouldn't have been drinking at all, but accidents do happen." I spoke as gently as I could.

He smiled at me humorlessly. "Does it really matter whose fault it was? A girl lost the use of her legs and even though I wasn't driving I still have a hand in the blame. I am the son of a doctor! I've heard the horror hospital stories for years of what happens when you drive under the influence!"

I walked over to him and straddled his lap facing him, grabbing his face in my hands. "Crap happens Edward. You're human and humans make mistakes. All the time." Before I could say anything else Edward crashed his lips to mine and gave me the most passionate and powerful miss I had ever felt. He was putting every emotion he had into that kiss and I was going to let him vent.

He pulled away and looked me square in the eye "Bella I know we haven't known each other very long and I might be moving a little fast, but I love you." I looked at him shocked I thought he had been saying it to grab my attention, so I'd text him back, but he hadn't, he'd meant it. "I know I'd texted it to you earlier and at the time I hadn't meant to. I'd meant it, I just didn't-" I cut him off with another kiss, this time I was the one venting my emotions. I kissed him softly and sensually. I poured out more emotions in that kiss than I have ever expressed in my life. I was in love with Edward Cullen and I didn't care if the whole world knew it.

**A/N: You know what's better then a soaking wet Edward Cullen? Reviews!**


	18. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:Ask me if I own Twilight. Go on ask...No I do not!  
>AN This chapter is lemony fresh. You have been warned. **

It was exactly one week since Edward told me about his DUI and I never intend to bring it up again. It is the day before Thanksgiving and I was cooking my contribution to the Cullen feast. I already had two pumpkin pies cooling on a rack behind me and I was working on a green bean casserole recipe I had found in a box of family recipes. Edward had been here earlier, but he was far too much of a distraction so I sent him away. He had been trying to relax me I was a little strung up about tomorrow; Grandma and Grandpa Cullen were flying in from Chicago and Mimi and Papaw Masen were flying in from Columbus.

My nerves were shot. I was worried that they would look down on me. I'm proud of who I, where I came from and how hard I've worked to be where I am now, but of course they might not see it that way. On the other hand these were the people that raised Carlisle and Esme, they can't be that bad. Right?

I put the casserole in the oven, set my egg timer, and took it upstairs with me while I pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I looked in my closet and realized that being friends with Alice has done wonders for my wardrobe, she encouraged me to pick out clothes that I normally wouldn't. I have dresses and skirts, heels and blouses; I felt girly and feminine and confident.

An hour later my timer was going off and I had my outfit laying on my bed, went back downstairs took the casserole out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool; locked the back door and went back upstairs to shower.

I docked my I-Pod, hit shuffle and stepped under the hot spray, letting the hot water ease my tight muscles when the instrumental introduction to a very familiar song came on.

_Hope dangles on a string _

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in winding out_

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in so mesmerizing _

_So hypnotizing I am captivated_

_I am …Vindicated!_

_I am selfish! I am wrong!_

_I am right, I swear I'm right!_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the _

_Things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear…_

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intentions_

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And rendered me so isolated_

_And so motivated_

_I am certain now that I am…_

_Vindicated! I am selfish_

_I am wrong!_

_I am right! _

_I swear I'm right! _

_Swear I knew it all along!_

_And I am flawed!_

_But I am cleaning up so well!_

_I am seeing in me now the things _

_You swore you saw yourself _

_So turn up the corners of your lips_

_Part them and feel my fingertips._

_Trace the moment fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against_

_The current so let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_I am…Vindicated!_

_I am selfish I am wrong!_

_I am selfish! I am wrong!_

_I am right! I swear I'm right! _

_Swear I knew it all along!_

_And I am flawed!_

_But I am cleaning up so well!_

_I am seeing in me now the things _

_You swore you saw yourself _

_Slight hope..dangles on a string_

_Like so spinning redemption_

The song finished and I realized I was standing under the spray staring at the wall having yet to do anything shower related. That song captivated me. All I could think about was Edward. Was this how he felt about himself? Did he feel below redemption?

I finished showering to a safer song 'Cowboy Casanova', country music is my guilty pleasure. I stepped out put on my black camisole and panties and a pink towel in my hair to put the casserole in the fridge. When I passed the hall table I noticed another black rose sitting there.

Panic set in. I went to both doors, they were locked and all the windows were shut and locked. How did that get there? I grabbed my baseball bat and ran back to my room hiding underneath my blankets.

I woke up the next morning after a very fitful sleep still clutching my bat. I disentangled myself from my blanket and realized I had left my hair rolled up in the towel. My hair was tangled in the fibers of the towel, clinging like they were hit with static electricity. I went to the bathroom and spent ten minutes brushing out the tangles. I got a text from Alice making sure that I was awake; I replied that I was and continued getting ready. I painted my eyes in gold's and brown's, slipped on a cream colored crochet dress, put an Alice band with a large cream colored flower in my hair, and pulled on a pair of tan boots that ended about two inches below my dress.

I looked in the mirror and for once I really liked what I saw, it was an Alice approved dress that made me feel good about myself. I clasped the bracelet Emmett had gotten me for Homecoming on my wrist just as my phone started singing. _With that smile and those eyes. I'm falling… _Mt eyes lit up, that was Edwards ring.

"Hey handsome!" I said answering it. "Well hello to you beautiful! I was told I had to pick you up, so I will be there is 5.2 seconds." He said laughing at the other end. I grabbed my small white bag and headed down the stairs grabbing the pies and casserole out of the kitchen. "Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Alice?" I asked locking the front door and holding the front door between my ear and shoulder. "Because it has everything to do with Alice."

I hung up my phone and turned around to see him standing on the passenger's side, my door open and waiting for me. Edward's face fell a little when he saw me, but he regained his composure so quickly that I wasn't sure that I hadn't imagined it.

He got in on his own side and took off before pulling on to the side of the road not 5 minutes later. He looked worried. He took a deep sighing breath. "Bella…Bella I…Bella there's going to be more than just my grandparents at the dinner." He said looking like that had taken all the energy he had. I felt confused and I know I looked it too. "Tanya, her sister Irina and their parents will be there. That's not all though." He looked at me right in the eye, he was terrified, like he knew I wouldn't like what he were about to say. "Bella I've slept with Irina on multiple occasions, the last time being 2 months ago."

I laughed, which was obviously the reaction he wasn't expecting. "Edward was my being upset a real concern of yours?" I asked after my laughter calmed down. He nodded. "That was before you met me or at the very most you had just met me. How can I get mad at you for something like that?" He exhaled relieved and I continued. "I can't say I won't feel insecure today, but I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks Bella, I wasn't sure. Some girls do have problems with this even if I have no fucking control over it." He leaned in and kissed me softly before turning his car back on and continuing the drive to his house.

When we walked in the back door Esme was standing in front of the oven basting the turkey. "Oh Bella I'm so glad you're here." She said standing up and walking over to me, embracing me in a tight hug. When she pulled away I handed her my contribution and was quickly pulled away by Edward leading me upstairs. We walked in his room and I was shocked at how spacious it was. Everything was pushed against the walls. One wall was nothing but CD's and another had golden light flowing in, it was made entirely of glass panes.

He collapsed on his black and red comforter being supported by a king size bed. I laid on my side next to him and felt his hand on the curve of my right hip. I took the time to look him over and I'm glad I did. He was wearing a black and gray striped button up shirt and tie that accentuated his tone; charcoal gray slacks that made his legs look longer, if that were possible; and his smell was dark, it filled my senses entirely. I leaned into his chest to smell him better when I felt his hand grip the back of my thigh, pulling it over his hip, holding me closer to his chest.

He was about to lean in and kiss me when a cough behind me alerted us to the fact that we weren't alone. "Sorry to break this up guys." Rose apologized. "But we're all needed downstairs. Carlisle is about to pull up with the grandparents." She explained and left the room. I moved my leg from Edwards's hip and stood up with him following, he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "They'll love you don't worry." We walked down the stairs hand in hand stopping on the back porch where everyone else was waiting.

A white van pulled up, the right sliding door opened up automatically and a life slid out; I knew exactly who this was. A beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair rolled out in a wheelchair. This was Tanya Denali, Edwards first time Tanya. I tensed for a split second and Edward grabbed my hand giving it a little squeeze. The side door closed and a second later three other people stepped out; one was a tall leggy blonde, so beautiful she rivaled Rosalie; The other two were their parents, tall and beautiful, like their children.

Esme stepped forward and hugged each of the in turn whispering words I couldn't hear to them. When she came back she introduced us. "Bella this is Kate and Eleazar and their children Tanya and Irina. Kate couldn't be here, couldn't leave campus." I looked at the leggy blonde who was staring right back at me. "This is Bella Edward's girlfriend and we have recently learned that she is Emmett's long lost sister." Carmen's eyes lit up and they went chattering away back into the house her parents all but forgotten.

"Hey Eddie." Irina greeted crushing her body to his. "I had an amazing time when we were last together; you could say it was orgasmic." Emmett snorted and I heard Rosalie hand connect telling me she slapped him upside the head. I wasn't watching them though, I only had eyes for Irina, she was going out of her way to make me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't going to let that happen though, I grabbed Edwards hand tighter, I could feel his eyes looking down on me.

"Oh Edward!" Someone squealed "You love her." I looked over at Tanya and realized she said it, she didn't look jealous or angry as I thought she would though; she looked very pleased. "You deserve to be happy Edward and to be loved. I know you blame yourself for the wreck, but your selflessness protected me in a lot of ways."

Thank you Tanya." Edward said. Irina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled in the driveway and our attention was diverted. "Relax love." Edward murmured in my ear. Easy for him to say I only have one living relative and Edward knew him before I did.

Carlisle opened the passenger's side door and a woman that bore an amazing resemblance to him stepped out. The back doors on either side opened and two men stepped out one looking amazingly like Esme and Edward. Edward jumped off the porch and helped his grandmother from the backseat, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Alice and Emmett went down after Edward and greeted their grandparents, this is still very weird. As if he knew what I was thinking Jasper leaned over and squeezed my hand giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hello Bella. I am Elizabeth Masen, Esme's mother; you can call me grandma Lizzy. This is my husband Edward, Grandpa Ed." Esme's mother was a beautiful woman in her late sixties and her father looked to be in his early seventies; she had the same bronze colored hair Edward and Esme has; her father was nearly six inches taller than his wife, with a receding hairline. Carlisle's parents stepped up next "Bella dear Edward has told us so much about you-"

"No I haven't." Grandpa Ed cut in making everyone else laugh.

"-As I was saying the young Edward has told us so much about you. I'm Granddad Peter and my wife's name is Grand mum Charlotte." Edward told me Carlisle parents were from England and had moved here about a year before he was born, but they still retained a great deal of their British accents.

Both sets of grandparents turned to Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, and Irina. They already knew each other, so there wasn't a need for proper introductions.

A short time later we all headed inside; Alice and I were in the kitchen helping Esme, when Edward came to lend a hand, followed not to long after by Irina. All through the cooking process, she found a reason to put her hands on him and it was getting very difficult not to rip her pretty blonde hair out. He was mashing the potatoes when we had both finally had enough. "Irina grabbing my ass is not an accident." Edward gritted through his teeth. I was about to say something too when Esme cut in. "Edward why don't you take Bella to your room?" Without another word we turned and left the kitchen.

"Bella I am so sorry about that. I had no-" I cut him off by putting my index finger to his lips, pulling it away and laying on his bed. It took not time for him to join me, his hand finding my hip, and his lips finding mine. It didn't last long; Alice came up and told us it was time for dinner.

Dinner was loud, everyone was laughing; and I, thankfully, was sitting next to Edward. This was the best Thanksgiving I had ever had and I never wanted it to end, but unfortunately it did as all things do. After I had given hugs around to everyone Edward drove me home. When we were inside I promptly pushed Edward against the door and kissed him full on. "Upstairs", I groaned out wrapping my legs around him as he lifted me in the air.

Edward pushed my door open with his foot; I moved my legs from his waist, stood and pushed him on the bed straddling him. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine once more, biting his bottom. He moaned in my mouth and thrust his hip upward brushing me where I needed him. I sat up, pulled my dress up over my head and undid my bra, I heard Edward groan in appreciation. He latched both his hands in to my breast and massaged them, rubbing my nipple in each side between his thumb and index finger, making me moan writhe on top of him. I reached down and undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, lightly scratching my nails down his chest and abs.

I could feel the wetness in my between my thighs pooling in my panties and I'm sure Edward could feel the heat through his slacks. He leaned forward and took my left nipple into his mouth; I threw my head back and moaned. I felt his right hand trail down my stomach and under my panties, Edward brushed his middle finger over my sensitive nub and I almost lost it. He replaced his middle finger with his thumb and pushed two fingers inside of me making me call his name. "Edward please." I begged bucking into his hand. He started pumping his hand vigorously and moving his thumb in tight circle around my bud. I gripped my nails on to his shoulders and called his name as I came undone.

I brushed my hands down his chest to his waist and undid his belt and fly; he pushed them down his hips while I took my panties off and tossed them to the side. I grabbed a condom from my bedside table and rolled it down his dick. "Are you sure about this Bella?" He asked looking worried. I smiled and nodded. He laid back and I held his cock in my hand and eased myself on to him. I whimpered at the feel of him filling me entirely and he groaned at being fully sheathed inside me.

I braced my hand on his chest and swirled my hips, pumping my legs up and down, whimpering and moaning at the sensation. Edward had his hands on my hips helping guide me. "I can't do this." He groaned before flipping us and pounding into me, making me scream. He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and I rested the other on his hip, gripped his hands under my shoulders bracing himself better; and pounded my cervix with his tip. I dug my nails into his back and screamed into his shoulder as his orgasm hit. He was thrusting wildly before I felt him pause and groan, as I felt warmth spread through me.

Edward rolled off me, slipped the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the trashcan next to my bed. He rolled on his side and pressed his body into mine, my back to his chest.

We laid there for nearly an hour before he had to go. We dressed, him in the clothes he came in wearing and me in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. We walked downstairs and kissed goodnight, but something over my shoulder caught Edward's eye. There were two black roses on the hall table crossed at the stems and a note sitting next to them.

_I know what you did with him slut and you will pay._

Edward looked at me. "Bella?" I don't know what happened next, everything went black.

**A/N Let me know what you thought about my attempt at a lemon. Also can someone tell what the fascination with citrus fruits are (lemons, limes).**


	19. It Ends Here

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I am not her.  
>AN: Sorry this took so long guys, but my grandma died and my great-uncle doesn't have much longer, so life has really kicked me in the butt. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy it.**

"Bella?" I could hear my name being said, but I couldn't respond. "Bella? Talk to us, come on." He was nudging my shoulder now.

"Let me try, Bella, sweetie. What's going on?" A female voice asked. I felt a small hand touch my chin and lift my head up. Alice's deep blue eyes bore into my brown, full of concern. "How long has this been going on Bella?"

"A couple months." I breathed out, my throat a little dry; Esme brought me a bottle of water and I drank it down halfway before speaking again. "It had just been the roses though, no threatening notes…until now." I looked around the room for the first time and saw Emmett pacing, Jasper was sitting with his head in his hands, Carlisle was holding Esme's hand; Rosalie was sting next to me holding my hand, Alice was kneeling in front of me and Edward was leaning against the wall- the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

"I changed my locks and carried my dad's bat around with me, it had stopped for a while. I don't know how they got the spare key." I explained my voice dropping at the end. "I took every precaution I could. I never go anywhere alone at night, my doors are always locked (though that obviously doesn't matter), and I've signed up for self defense classes. I did everything, but-

"-but tell someone. You did everything, but seek help." Edward finished my sentence for me in a calm steady voice that gave me an eerie feeling. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands as silent tears ran from my eyes. I felt so helpless and stupid, had I just said something, but would it have made a difference? Whoever it was covered their tracks in a big way. The police had been to my house and had dusted for finger prints and checked for footprints, ripped clothing, broken plants, anything that could pint them in the right direction. They found nothing.

I felt Alice's small hands leave my knees, but was replaced with larger ones. One of the hands stroked the exposed part of my cheek and tried to coax my hands from my face. I wouldn't budge. I know it was Edward. I knew the electric shock his touch sent through me and how warm and safe he made me feel, but that changed nothing.

I felt like a complete idiot. I was ashamed and aggravated, I was angry with myself. Edward was gently shaking me, trying to rouse me, but I stayed firm.

Edward backed away and I felt a new pair of hands replacing his, wrapping around my knees and back lifting me in the air. I couldn't even find the energy to fight him off; I was set down on something soft, and Emmett spoke. "Bella, this isn't your fault. This guy is a sick fuck Bells. Don't blame yourself for him." He pleaded still trying to get me to look up. "Bella you did everything right, yeah you didn't tell us, you should have, but you didn't." I felt the bed dip next to me and a heavy weight slung over my shoulder.

"You don't get it Em. I almost told Alice a couple times, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt so weak." It was all just rushing out, now that I'm opening up, I can't stop. "I've always taken care of myself. Always. I raised myself. I have never, ever, asked for help. Ever." His hand tightened on my left shoulder. "I'm still getting used to a family, to having people care about me; this is so new to me." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I'm just so drained.

"I love you Bells, I gotta go downstairs and talk to Edward before he rips my balls off." I forced a laugh and said "I love you too". I felt Emmett's weight leave the bed, I laid my head down waiting for him to come back.

I could see a bright light shinning, this wasn't right, I laid my head down for a minute. I snapped my eyes open and was met with the glare of the midday sun. "How long was I asleep?" I was asking myself out loud, so I was shocked when I received a reply. "Well it's about one o'clock in the afternoon now, so about twelve hours." I looked to my right and saw Edward sitting in a comfy chair on the other side of the room.

'How long have you been here?" I asked, my voice cracking from thirst. He held his index finger up indicating he'll be back in a minute and left the room. He returned with a bottle of water, I accepted it with a "Thank you", and drank it down about half way.

"I've been in here of and on all morning, but most recently about ten minutes. Everyone's been so worried about you. Mom's beside herself, driving everyone up a fucking wall." He said making me feel worse then I already do. My face fell and I could see the recognition pass in his eyes, he was next to me in a second amending what her had just said. "Bella don't go back there again. We love you and we're here for you. OK?" He put his arm over my shoulder, hugging me tighter to his side.

I still felt guilty and a bit childish for not coming forward, but Edward did make me feel better and it's nice not doing things on my own.

The next few days were spent moving my things into the Cullen House; it was mostly clothes Alice forced me to buy, so it didn't take long. We moved her dressers and things into the spare bedroom; I was sharing a room with her because I didn't feel like sleeping alone, she was more than happy to comply. Living with the Cullen's will be a big change, a good change, but a big one.

Esme is making a big dinner to celebrate my moving in, keeps on the Brightside that one, Edward wasn't kidding when he said she finds any excuse. I was upstairs with Alice trying to convince her that I do NOT need to wear a dress to eat dinner, when Carlisle yelled up the stairs saying she had a phone call. I was hanging the dress back on its hanger to take back to the guest room when I felt a hand on my face and everything went black.

EPOV

When I saw that note clutched in Bella's hand and read what it said, I was fucking pissed. I wasn't sure, but I guessed this had been going on for a while, something like this anyway. I was terrified when she fainted, so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I carried her to my car and drove her to my house where dad could look at her. He told us she was fine, just in shock; I showed them the note and they were angry and scared, they didn't understand why anyone would do this to Bella.

When she came to she was embarrassed that she hadn't said anything sooner, she buried her face in her hands and refused to look at anyone. Emmett got frustrated and lifted her in his arms, telling us not to interfere. If we were concerned, it's nothing to how I'm sure he felt.

Emmett came back downstairs, told us what she said, we were shocked to say the least. That fucker! I knew who it was. It was James. I'm going to kill that asshole! He was fucking with my girl!

Before I could do anything about dad came out and put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head. He didn't want me to do anything stupid and he was right, Bella was here and she was safe.

I spent most the next morning checking in on Bella, making sure she was alright. When she woke up we had a conversation about what happened and we spent the next couple days moving her in. That's right. I'm living with my girlfriend. Emmett, Jasper, dad, and I disassembled the bed in the spare room next to Alice, moved her dressers in there, and the spare bed into her room. Yeah, that was a lot of work.

Finally we were finished moving her in and mom was making a special dinner to welcome Bella home, Alice was upstairs doing Lord knows what with Bella, when she got a call on the house phone; she probably forgot to charge her cell again. Alice came bounding down the stairs taking the phone from dad. She came in the kitchen a moment later looking confused. "What's up Al?" I asked looking up from the carrot I was chopping. "No answer." She set the phone on its base and ran back up the stair to Bella.

"Edward have you thought anymore about college?" Mom asked peeking in the oven.

"I'm still shooting for Dartmouth. Why?" I asked adding cucumbers to the salad.

"Because I was talking to Emmett and he said Bella was following him to OSU next year." The knife I was cutting the radishes with slipped, slicing the palm of my hand. "Fuck." I said grabbing a towel in my fist to staunch the bleeding. "Why didn't she tell me about that?" But before I could get an answer Alice tore into the room looking frightened.

"Have you guys seen Bella?" She asked popping her knuckles, a nervous habit that drives me nuts.

"No she was upstairs with you Al." I said pulling the towel from my hand inspecting it.

"No she's not. I looked everywhere. She won't answer when I call her name or cell." That sent me in frenzy, I ran through the living room and up the stairs calling Bella's name; I could vaguely hear my family in the background asking Alice what happened. I threw her door open and scanned her room; the dress Alice had undoubtedly been trying to talk Bella into, laid haphazardly on the floor. I felt a breeze and looked up; the balcony door was wide open.

BPOV

My head was killing me. It felt like my brain was beating on the side of my skull. I can barely think, the last thing I remember was being in Alice's room, but something tells me I'm not there anymore. I turned on my side and groaned, my head was throbbing. "She awakes." I know that voice. That was his voice.

"James" I moaned, gritting my teeth at the pain it caused to say one little word.

"Now now Bella, you don't want to hurt yourself, stay calm." He cooed, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "You have been a very bad girl Bella; cheating on me with that asshole Cullen, but that's OK Bella, I forgive you."

"I'm not your girlfriend James." I attempted to shout, but he just shrugged it aside.

"You will need to be punished though Bella for FUCKING HIM!" James yelled the last two words in my ear before grabbing my left wrist. I was kicking and wriggling trying anything to get out of his grasp. I felt my right foot connect with padded area and heard James give an "FUCK!", and I jumped to my feet and took off as fast as I could.

I almost made it to the door when two large hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down. "Oh Bella baby, you are so going to pay for that." I was still kicking and moving, I glimpsed his face and wait looked back scared the hell out of me; he was livid, with dark crazy eyes. He pinned both my arms over my head and my legs between his knees, I didn't stop moving I wriggled and twisted as hard as I could trying to get free.

"Now Bella, why did you kick me?" He asked nuzzling and kissing my neck. I felt dirty contaminated, this was wrong. I made my mind up, as soon as her turned his head, I the pulse point on his neck hard enough to draw blood; he threw himself back from the pain, I took advantage of this and kicked him in the balls one more time. He was doubled over in pain, so took off again making it to the door this time.

I ran down two flights of steps and through a big wooden door, on the other side was a room full of mirrors. This obviously wasn't the exit; I turned around and came face to face with a seething James.

"You fucking bitch." He said in the calmest voice I had ever heard anyone take. This was terrifying. This was beyond anger. This was murderous and if I didn't do some quick thinking I wouldn't make it out alive. James, not risking me making another move, grabbed my shoulders and threw me into the mirror to my left. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face. He was on my in an instant, holding my chin in the palm of his hand.

"You could have done this the easy way, but you chose to be difficult Bella. I WILL break you if I must; just know I did not want to do this." He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the middle of the floor. I tried kicking him, but he was well outside of my range, having learned his lesson from before. He grabbed my right and twisted it, pulling it behind my back. I felt a snap and a surge of pain, he dislocated my right shoulder. I dropped me on the floor and nudged me onto my back with his toe.

"Oh how much easier this would have been if you have just cooperated Bella. I could have been buried deep within you by now, but no, you had to do it the hard way." He set his toe on my ribcage pushing down with just enough pressure; I felt two hard pop and a searing pain, he broke two of my ribs.

My mind was growing fuzzy; the loss of blood from my head and the pain in my shoulder and abdomen was making me black out.

The smell of blood was gone, replaced by a clean sterile smell. There was a beeping in the background and the murmur of soft voices. Was I dead? Am I in Heaven? Surely this isn't Hell, I am far too comfortable for that? My eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by a bright light.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say my name.

"Edward? Where am I? What happened? James?" It all came gushing out of me, my heart was racing causing an alarm to go off on my monitor.

"Shhhh…Bella, Love it's OK. You're safe now." I leaned back in my bed. "We found you. James is gone, he's at the police station." He explained rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"How did you find me?" I asked resting my head on the pillow.

"Irina was in on it, but she got a guilty conscience. She came back to the house and told us where you were and with whom." He growled under his voice, clearly still angry over the whole thing.

"Irina?" I asked, but before I could elaborate Edward fell into an apology.

"Bella I am so sorry. I had no idea-" but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Edward shut up. This is not your fault. You had no idea what either of them were capable of, if it were anyone's fault it would be mine." He tried to argue, but I wouldn't have it. "No Edward. I am a big girl, I can own up to my mistakes. I knew there was something creepy about James, but I didn't say anything. I was stupid and immature, but I have learned from it. I thought I could handle everything on my own, because I always had, but now I know that I have a family to lean on and I will." I finished my rant and grabbed his hand, showing him that I wasn't mad at him.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Are you moving out of state? Following Em to OSU?" He asked

"I'm not sure. It's a big decision, but I think I will. We have months, almost a year before that would happen though. We'll be better, stronger by then Edward, don't worry about us." I said kissing his knuckles.

"I'm not worried about us Love. Honestly, after all this, I could never be worried about us again.

Fin

**A/N We are finished people! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
